Neon Genesis: Evangelion: New Genesis
by Shinji Shazaki
Summary: Genesis 0:23: Surprise!  It's the Eva pilots birthdays!  After a hearty celebration, the four pilots are drawn into another dimension.  But the person who captures them is...Marie Ann from school?  The truth is revealed and the time is nearing for the fin
1. Genesis 0:14: The Sixth Child/Another An...

Neon Genesis: Evangelion

Genesis 0:14: The Sixth Child

[Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, concepts, terms, etc.I made up Kasumi Shiro, but I used certain names from X/1999, so I don't own the name either.Eva unit 14 is something I made up too.In other words, DON'T SUE ME!And please ignore everything that happened in tape 12 and 13.Ritsuko isn't in a jail, and Asuka is her usual, wacko self.]

[Note: If this stinks, R/R and tell me.But don't flame me too much.It's my first attempt at an Eva fic.]

Shinji lay silently, staring up at the ceiling of his tiny room.The orange glare no longer bothered his black-blue eyes.It seemed that he had been staring at it for all eternity…

"Shin-kun?" Misato's voice came through the door.Jumping, the fourteen-year-old Pilot ripped the earphones from his ears and sat at attention.His commanding officer slid open the white door and smiled at the Eva Pilot."C'mon!" she laughed, "We've got sync tests in twenty minutes!So let's get moving!"

The soft beeping of the synchronous testing computers echoed through the small room."Lower Asuka's depth point 02." Ritsuko ordered, scratching something on a green clipboard.As the mock-plug lowered slowly, Asuka's face contorted with concentration, and her sync-ratio teetered on the verge of dropping.

"None of the Children seem to be progressing in their sync-ratios." Maya remarked."I wonder what their scores will be under a little more competition." Ritsuko thought silently, reading over the notes on her clipboard.

The next day, at school, the old man cleared his throat and paused in his rantings about 2nd Impact when a note was given to him from an office aide."It seems that we have yet another student coming in." he sighed, "May I introduce Miss Kasumi Shiro."The door slid open as a tall girl stepped into the room graciously, catching the eyes of many of the boys in the room.She turned on the balls of her foot to face her classmates with gleaming purple eyes.She greeted them with a smile, brown bangs falling over her face.Her strangely short hair barely brushed her slender shoulders, but seemed very attractive.

Asuka grimaced as the girl laughed lightly at the many boys that seemed to be staring at her."God she's hot." Touji breathed, drooling slightly.A loud 'THWACK' echoed through the room as Asuka slapped the warm-up-wearing boy hard.

"You may take the empty seat behind Miss Ayanami." the teacher cleared his throat at the fight that threatened to break out."Arigato." the new girl said with a small bow, in a voice that sounded as a beautiful, clear crystal.She strode to the back of the room, having to go by Asuka's desk to do so.The red-haired pilot stuck out her foot discreetly, seeing the girl's eyes shut.Smiling, the tall girl leapt over Asuka's foot, and turned around behind Asuka's desk to get to her seat.Asuka scowled, then her head snapped downwards to the desk as the new girl slapped her in the back of her head.

Shinji blinked as if slapped himself.Asuka began glaring holes in the back of the new girl, her fists shaking with rage."So…" Kensuke leaned back, "How fast should I run to catch the new girl's death?I'll be happy to testify against Asuka!"

As the bell toned for lunch, Kensuke was looking around wildly, his camera ready to tape some action.He and Shinji spotted Asuka storming off towards somewhere, and followed closely.

Kasumi sat at a table, her chin resting on her left hand and a sandwich in her right.She casually nibbled on the sandwich whilst reading a magazine that was lying on the table.A shadow suddenly fell across her reading material, and the girl looked up with a blank, bored stare.

Asuka reached down with an evil glare, and grabbed the magazine.With a growl, she ripped it up and threw aside the ripped remains."Now just what the HELL do you think you're doing?!" she shouted.Immediately, a large crowd, all of which were eager to see a fight, surrounded the two.

Kasumi stared at Asuka, blinking every once in a while, and took a small bite of her sandwich."You know," she said while chewing, "I wasn't finished reading that at all."

"I DON'T CARE!" Asuka screamed angrily, reaching across the table and grabbing the girl's collar, "Just who do you think you are, hitting me like that?!"Kasumi shut her eyes somberly, and then grabbed Asuka's wrist, dropping her sandwich.Her thumbnail began to dig into Asuka's wrist sharply and painfully."You could have some manners, and wait until I was finished with my lunch before you challenge me to a fight." she said.

Asuka let go of Kasumi's collar quickly, trying to get her wrist free.But Kasumi held tight, and Asuka's struggling only served to cause the pilot of unit-02 more pain."Let go!" she screeched.She reached up to slap Kasumi, but the new girl dodged quickly, letting Asuka go.

"Oh man!" Kensuke squealed, "I've never seen someone last so long against Asuka!"

"So is it really a fight you want?" Kasumi asked, a small grin creeping onto her face, "Then let's go."She stepped back with one foot, and raised her fists.Asuka paused.No one had ever accepted her challenges, and this was a shock.

"Heh!" she laughed weakly, "I'll save you the trouble of a humiliating defeat."With that, the red-haired pilot walked off, with everyone staring at her.

"Did…Asuka just back out of a fight?" Kensuke lowered his camera slowly."I guess…" Shinji replied slowly, "But…"And to his amazement, Kasumi sat down again, picked up her sandwich, and pulled out an identical magazine from her briefcase.She began to read it again, and finish her lunch.

That afternoon, Asuka spent the hours before sync tests and after homework ranting about Kasumi."Mien Gott!" she raved, "I can't believe what a stuck-up, egotistical brat she is!'I wasn't finished with that' she says!SHIEST!""Asuka, maybe if you hadn't stuck your foot out in the first place-" Shinji began."Oh, so this is MY fault now?!" Asuka screeched."I didn't say that!" the pilot of unit-01 tried to protest.

"All right, you two!" Misato stepped in, "We have sync tests in-"The Major was cut off as sirens began to blare, warning the city of-

"An Angel!" the three cried in unison.

"Eva units 01 and 02 will attack simultaneously, unit-00 will be back-up." Misato explained through the com-link, "I want you to focus completely on the enemy!""Roger!" the three Eva pilots called in unison."Ready?" Misato asked, "HA-SHIN!"

The Evangelions began their attack on the newest Angel.It appeared to be a vague cross between the fourth and eighth Angels, and extremely ugly."CHARGE!" Asuka shouted.She rushed forwards, raising her lance.She swung the sharp lance through the top area of the Angel, ripping through a few of the tentacles.But like the seventh Angel, it healed itself too quickly to calculate.

"Rei, watch out!" Misato called out.But the Angel was unbelievably fast, and unit-00's head was snapped back badly, knocking Rei unconscious.The blue Eva collapsed, and Shinji leapt forwards.The purple and green Evangelion fired its pistol-like handgun and the pilot grinned as the bullets slammed into the Angel's core.But the core healed itself quickly enough for the Angel to keep fighting.

The Angel swooped low and tripped the Eva up, and then slammed its tentacles into the center of the Eva's chest region.Inside the entry plug, Shinji coughed and passed out as his diaphragm bent the wrong way.The Angel slowly turned to face unit-02, and Asuka stepped back in fright.

No Shinji the hero to save her, and not even Rei to back her up.Asuka stepped backwards again as the Angel began to advance.As the Angel flew towards her with the speed of the eighth Angel, Asuka screamed in terror.

"UNIT-14, NOW!" Ritsuko shouted.With the force of a bullet, a black Eva launched from a hillside, and slashed through the Angel completely.The core was ripped in two, and couldn't heal itself anymore.The Angel let out a strange scream, then blew up into a grand explosion of green and white.Asuka watched frozen as the new Eva walked over to the two fallen Evangelions and put them onto their respective launch pads.Asuka stepped onto hers, and watched as the Eva disappeared as she sank into the ground.

"Unit-14.Your new ally." Ritsuko flicked on a projector that showed a front and side shot of the new Eva.The three pilots, who were all well and awake, looked intently at the black unit."Unit-14 is equipped with the standard Progressive Knife, and is also equipped with a Progressive Sword that we originally intended for unit-03.But…well, you know the story." Ritsuko explained, "The pilot of unit-14 is the Sixth Child.""So, where are they?" Asuka asked eagerly, "I wanna meet 'em!"The soft, rhythmic tapping of plug-suit plastic rang out from the hallway, and Ritsuko gestured.

Asuka leapt up and dashed over, ready to thank the person that helped her out.But when the person stepped into the light, Asuka turned red as a tomato."It!CAN'T BE!" she shouted, "Not you AGAIN!"

Kasumi Shiro smiled at Asuka, her hands behind her black plug-suit.


	2. Genesis 0:15: Allies United/Core

Neon Genesis: Evangelion

Genesis: 0:15: Allies United

[A/N: I like this!Asuka is jealous!]

[Disclaimer: Don't own.]

Asuka stomped behind the three other pilots as they walked towards their locker rooms."That was an impressive move you did!" Shinji laughed weakly, rubbing the back of his head.Kasumi remained silent, her eyes glued to the floor.Shinji blinked a few times, and then asked, "Hey, are you all right?"Kasumi remained silent.

"Oh, first time piloting jitters?" the Third Child lay his hand on Kasumi's shoulder.The Sixth Child finally responded, but without words.Her face flushed with embarrassment at the subtle contact that meant to comfort."I got that too." Shinji said with a smile, "But don't worry.Destroying Angels gets easier as you go."He smiled and jogged off into the other room, or the other half of the locker room.

Asuka raised an eyebrow in question as Kasumi stared after Shinji, frozen to the spot.Her face was a bright red now, and Asuka walked over."Hey, are you hot or something?" she asked, "Because you look like you just dunked your face in red paint."Kasumi unfroze, and shook her head in embarrassment."No, I'm fine…" she muttered half-heartedly, walking into the girls' side of the locker room.

Asuka glanced over her shoulder discreetly, staring at the Sixth Child.There was a hauntingly cold air that seemed to hang around her, and Asuka intended to figure out why.Her blue eyes widened in question as she saw a small pendant-like thing nestled in between Kasumi's collarbones.It looked like half of a ying-yang, but it was the same maroon color of an Angel's core.

The Second Child was so entranced with the pretty necklace that she nearly leapt out of her skin when Kasumi looked at her."Baka hentai." Kasumi said teasingly.Asuka's eyes widened and she whirled around angrily."I was just looking at it because it's pretty!" she snapped, her famed sarcasm coming into play.Kasumi laughed slightly at Asuka's embarrassment before turning back around.

Asuka's slight blush vanished as soon as she turned around, but the fourteen-year-old pilot still wondered.Just a few minutes ago, she had been enraged that this upstart girl had saved her life and taken the glory of beating the Angel with a single blow…

But now, she was confused, and wanted to just talk with her new ally, without any threats.What did this girl evoke in other people's hearts that made them change so drastically?

Asuka turned to look over her shoulder and jerked when Kasumi was no longer in the room.The red-haired girl whirled around to look at the door, only to see nothing.Throwing on her clothes as quickly as possible, Asuka slammed her locker shut and rushed after the brown-haired pilot, hoping to find her.

Kasumi emerged from the underground fort that was NERV, gently stroking the strange necklace.Her eyes were soft and sad."I spend one day somewhere, and I make an enemy already." she thought pitifully, "As if the Angels weren't bad enough."

"HEY, SIXTH CHILD!" a familiar voice shouted.Kasumi stopped and turned around to see Asuka running up from the exit of the Geofront."Um, Asuka?" she asked in shock as the Second Child rushed up to her.

"Trying to run away?" Asuka panted, "How dare you!We still have a fight to finish!"The blue-eyed pilot panted to catch her breath, but still stared at Kasumi with a grin.Kasumi looked confused for a moment, but then nodded."But first…" Asuka swung up and grabbed Kasumi's shoulder, "Let's walk and talk."

The two walked for a while, but they didn't talk."Look…" Kasumi said, somewhat shyly, "I think that I should just back off.I didn't mean to give you guys any trouble."

Asuka held her hands behind her head and sighed, "You know, this is why I backed out of the fight.""Huh?" Kasumi blinked."I didn't want to fight you because of two reasons." Asuka explained, "Number one, I didn't want to hurt you.Number two, you already looked like a wounded puppy."Kasumi looked at Asuka strangely, and the Second Child sighed.

"This is what I mean!" she said, "You are JUST like Shinji!You pretend to be fine, but you always back down so fast!And you're actually pretty strong!We all saw that great move you kicked the Angel's butt with!And my wrist still hurts from this afternoon!"

"I'm not." Kasumi said softly.Asuka murmured a confused sound."I'm not…strong at all." Kasumi explained, "The attack I used on the Angel was completely speed and calculated data.And I only hurt you because I know where most pressure points are.Your wrist is an example."Asuka sighed."Listen." she ordered, "Don't go all angsty on me, I hate that.I get it enough with Shinji.Now let's try this again.""Try what?" Kasumi wondered.

"Our introduction, stupid!" Asuka stamped her foot, "Sheesh!You ARE just like Shinji!"She held out her hand and said, "Now, I'm Asuka.Asuka Langley Sorhyu.""Kasumi." the Sixth Child said, "Kasumi Shiro."The two shook hands, and smiled at each other."I had better get moving." Kasumi said, "I'll see you tomorrow."She turned from Asuka and started to walk away, when Asuka grabbed her shoulder.

"Say, would you…like to spend the weekend at my place?" the Second Child offered, "I'm sure that Misato would let you, and I can kick Shinji out for just one-""S-Shinji?" Kasumi turned a light red, "Y-you l-live w-with S-Shinji?"Asuka raised an eyebrow and blinked as Kasumi laughed weakly."Not that it matters!" she said, "I was just…shocked to hear that pilots live together!Especially with one of the high-ranking officers!"Asuka stared blankly at the nervous teen, and then sighed."I'm gonna call Misato." she muttered, walking towards a payphone.

Kasumi bit her thumbnail nervously, staring down at the sidewalk.She leaned against a wall as Asuka spoke with a cheery tone on the payphone."Oh man…" she thought, "Why didn't anyone tell me that those two live together?They probably have a strong relationship going…"

"So, I was wondering if you could possibly kick Shinji out of the apartment for the weekend." Asuka smiled, "Yeah, just throw him out and tell him to go to one of his friend's house for the weekend.What?Why?I told you- Are you drinking?I told you already that Kasumi is coming over for the night and staying for the weekend!Why?Misato!Put down the beer and try to remember what I said two seconds ago!OK, we'll be there in maybe about half an hour or so.Now don't forget or you'll have to suffer with my divine German fist!"She slowly put down the phone on the receiver and sighed.She had forgotten about Misato, and Kasumi would probably find her drinking 'problem' a bit strange.

Asuka looked over to her fellow pilot and raised an eyebrow in question.Kasumi looked so worried, and she didn't notice that Asuka was off the phone."Hey, Kasumi!" Asuka called.The Sixth Child jumped and turned to Asuka."Come ON!" the Second Child urged.Kasumi nodded nervously and started off with Asuka.

Shinji heard a soft thud and looked up from his magazine.He stood up and went to investigate, only to find Misato, asleep on the floor.Her face was flushed, and her breath was rancid."Too many beers again." the Third Child sighed, lifting Misato and dragging her to her room.

The sun was slowly beginning sink below the horizon as Kasumi and Asuka walked towards the apartment complex where Asuka lived."I can't believe that you live by yourself." Asuka muttered sideways, "I don't think that I could.I'd die of starvation.""If you couldn't cook, wouldn't you just buy fast-food?" Kasumi asked."I'd run out of money, and die of starvation!" Asuka laughed.The two laughed at the joke.

"Asuka, you…you seem to change your mind faster than I can think." Kasumi muttered, "Just this morning, you tried to trip me and I smacked you in the back of the head.Now, we're getting on to be good friends.""Yeah, pretty weird, huh?" Asuka replied.

Asuka paused in front of the door, and it automatically opened."Hey, Misato, we're here!" the red-haired pilot called, stepping into the apartment.But when no answer came, Asuka went to investigate.But before she could leave the room, she heard a meek voice say, "S-Shinji?"

Shinji looked down from the ceiling when he heard the door slid open.He sat up slowly, unwillingly to move quickly from his comfortable spot.His black-blue eyes caught Asuka's foot vanishing from sight, but his eyes mainly stayed on one spot.Kasumi.What was she doing here, in his home?Her purple eyes were wide, and she muttered, "S-Shinji?"The two were frozen, and then Asuka came rushing back into the room.

"Shinji?!" she shouted, "What the hell are you doing here?!""Why shouldn't I be here?" Shinji asked, confused, "I live here.""I called a little while ago to tell Misato to kick you out of the apartment for the night!" Asuka snapped, "I told her to not forget and tell you!""Misato's been conked out for the last few hours." Shinji said, "She never said anything."

"GET OUT!" Asuka ordered, "Go to one of your friend's apartments!""Asuka, look outside." Shinji gestured, "It's dark out.No one will let me stay over on such short notice!""Uh, Asuka, I…" Kasumi spoke up softly, "I…it doesn't matter if Shinji stays here or not."Asuka blinked."OK, baka Shinji." she said, "You get off easy because Kasumi says it's OK."

The night flowed on into the time where each of the Children fell to sleep.Past midnight, nothing was stirring, and no one was on the road.The night was cold, and clear, the stars and moon shining bright.In the darkness, in a place that was unknown, a demonic, or perhaps in an ironic way, a holy force was stirring.The crimson glow of an Angel's core broke through the dark, and the creature began to lumber towards its final destination.

Kasumi lay sleeping, dreaming of nothing.But the blackness that blanketed her mind was pulled away, to reveal a strange gleaming figure.It had a human shape, but it didn't feel like it was human at all."Time to go, dear sister." it said in a soothing voice, "Our enemy, and yet, our blood-siblings, are coming to destroy you and those you care about."Thousands of images flashed through Kasumi's mind.Asuka, Shinji, Rei, Misato, Ritsuko, Kensuke, Touji, and all the others she knew and cared about.The figure floated closer, holding up a piece of red stone, the other half of Kasumi's pendant.The figure put the stone to Kasumi's necklace, and the dream faded into a pure white.

Kasumi opened her eyes, as if still dreaming.Her eyes had turned to an non-shining, tiny size.Standing from the mat that Asuka had let her borrow, Kasumi walked from the room silently, the completed pendant gleaming in the darkness.


	3. Genesis 0:16: The Dark In The Light/Pain...

Neon Genesis: Evangelion

Genesis: 0:16: The Dark In The Light

[A/N: No one knows what's up with Kasumi, right?Good!]

[Disclaimer: Don't own.]

Kasumi slowly walked out of Asuka's room, and looked around the apartment.She turned to the door and started out, leaving the apartment and heading towards NERV HQ.

The Angel's approach was slow, but it knew its target.Tokyo-3…No.A single soul that never belonged, hidden in the tiny, worthless, human community.

Kasumi walked down the street, heading towards the barrier that kept most things out of NERV.She had only been walking for a few minutes, but there was something that was driving her hard, and she reached NERV faster than most would think.She paused for a moment as her body bumped against the wood, and then looked down slowly.She reached down, and with inhuman strength that had never been there before; Kasumi snapped the barrier with a single hand.The Sixth Child, still in a trance, vanished into the underground fortress of NERV.

The Angel finally stopped.It floated just above the outskirts of Tokyo-3, and its soulless eyes, its hollow black eyes, were agleam with the thrill of battle.

Kasumi's eyes were unaffected by the sudden, harsh bright lights of the entry plug as the neural connections formed."Eva unit-14." she said in a soft voice, "Ha-shin."Following commands from phantom hands, the Evangelion launched.Kasumi stared at her enemy.The Angel approached slowly, drawing out the wait.

Shinji yelped and fell to the floor as the building shook suddenly.He groggily rubbed his eyes and jumped as the building shook the same way again.Shinji's sleep was suddenly kicked out of him as he heard a scream, and leapt out the door of his room.He darted into Asuka's room without thinking of what might happen.

"Asuka, are you OK?" he asked automatically."K-Kasumi!" the red-haired girl choked out, "S-she's gone!What's going on?!"Shinji's eyes shot from Asuka to the disheveled mat on the floor.He stood frozen; where had she gone?Then, the building shook again.Without a word, Shinji bolted from the doorway and rushed to the balcony that looked out to the city.Asuka leapt out of her bed and followed.

"What's going on?" Misato yawned, stumbling out onto the balcony.She promptly woke up in one second when she saw what Shinji and Asuka were staring at.

Unit-14 slowly pulled its Progressive Sword from its back and held it ready.

The automatic sirens began to blare as the MAGI recognized the pattern of the Angel, and Misato whirled to the pilots."CAR!NOW!GO!" she screamed, unable to speak beyond single words because of the shock.The three raced out the door and down onto the street.

"W-what?" Kasumi wondered, "What's going on?Where am I?"She looked forwards and saw the Angel and let out a cry of fear.It was so close…where was she?Suddenly, she began to move—no—dash towards it.Again, Kasumi let out a scream of terror."NO!" she screamed, "STOP!STOP, PLEASE!!"She let her fists pound against an invisible wall that seemed to rest between her and the world outside.

Then, she opened her eyes and watched as the Progressive Sword of her Eva slashed at the Angel.Her eyes widened in horror as she realized that she was inside her Eva.

"NO, PLEASE!!" she wailed, "LET ME OUT OF HERE!I CAN'T PILOT!I CAN'T PILOT MY EVA!MY SYNC RATIO ISN'T EVEN OVER FIFTY PERCENT!PLEASE, GOD, LET ME **_OUT_**!!!"Kasumi sobbed and leaned against the invisible wall, sliding to her knees.

"_Shh.Don't worry._"

Kasumi gasped as the voice echoed in the tiny room she seemed to be sealed in."Wha-what?" she whispered, "Who are you?Please, let me out of here!"

"_I won't let you or the others be harmed.I care._"

"If you care, let me out of this damned machine!" Kasumi sobbed, pounding her fist weakly against the barrier, "I hate piloting it!"

"_Shh, little girl.Your sync ratio is ninety-eight percent.You'll be fine._"

Kasumi opened her gleaming purple eyes and stared through the barrier.She gasped in shock as she found that she was staring herself in the face.Her eyes…The fourteen-year-old pilot reached out to touch her face, but her hand bounced off the invisible window.

"_Look at your pendant for a moment._"

Kasumi grabbed at the pendant around her neck and felt it.It was a tiny rounded ball, and complete."What's going on?" the girl wondered aloud, "Please, tell me."

"_You've seen me.I have merely taken control of your body for the moment so you can save him."_

"Him?" Kasumi whispered, "You mean…?"

"_Yes, him.And the others that you care about.The Other won't take long for us to get rid of._"

"Us?" Kasumi breathed, "What do you mean?Who are you?"

"_Please, save your energy for the battle.I will tell you in time._"

Kasumi choked suddenly and turned to look over her shoulder.The Angel had suddenly turned and was facing something.Kasumi's eyes shrank and she gasped.

Misato, Asuka, and…him…all in Misato's car…in the Angel's sight.

"NO!!" Kasumi screamed, "PLEASE NO!SAVE HIM!PLEASE SAVE HIM!!"When the voice didn't respond, Kasumi's eyes brimmed over with tears and she pressed harder against the barrier.

"Misato, drive faster!" Shinji urged, hanging over the back of Asuka's passenger seat.The major gripped the steering wheel tighter as the engine revved.Suddenly, Asuka let out a scream.The two whirled to the side and gasped.The Angel's stubby little left arm was gleaming a bright white color and growing sharper.

Then, it thrust forwards its arm, the energy point extending towards the car.

The three let out screams of terror as the energy flew towards them.They would be incinerated in a second.

"NO!!!" Kasumi cried, slamming her fists against the barrier once more.Suddenly, it gave way, and Kasumi sank into her body.Possessed by its rightful soul, Kasumi's body lurched forwards, and the Eva followed suite.

Shinji felt the heat of the energy, but it wasn't enough to harm him.When death didn't come, he looked up and his eyes widened.Unit-14 lay in front of Misato's car by a few inches, the energy spike stabbing slightly through it.Misato slammed her foot on the gas and the car sprang forwards, running over the broken barrier of NERV.Shinji stared behind the car, watching in horror as Unit-14 writhed on the street in pain.

Kasumi let out a scream of utter pain as the spike stabbed through her abdomen, sending pain like fire through her entire body.Her hands gripped the handles of her entry plug so fiercely they nearly dented the metal.

"_NO!STOP KASUMI!_"

The voice came back with a certain fierceness and Kasumi's soul was shoved from her body again.The same thing that had possessed her before claimed her body and began to force the Eva to move.Kasumi lay on her side in the small space that her soul resided in, curled in a ball.

She let out a low wail of pain as her stomach and chest burned with fiery pain and blood dripped from the wound.It didn't really happen to her soul, but her mind made it real enough.

"—damn you!"

Kasumi barely opened one eye to look at her body.Her mouth was twisting into an angry sneer, and it was controlling the Eva again.The thing that was using her body had forced the Angel's arm from her torso and made the Eva stand.Kasumi grit her teeth in anguish and shut her eyes, trying to block the pain.

Misato and the pilots raced into the com. center, where Ritsuko was already waiting."Misato, how the hell did Kasumi do all this?!" the doctor shouted.Misato just stared in question, motioning for Shinji and Asuka to get ready for launch.

"Kasumi was able to launch her Eva without any assistance, and turned on the energy to the entirety of NERV HQ!" Ritsuko hastily explained, waving her hand towards the running machines.Before the two could continue in their conversation, the roar of an Eva brought them out of their little world.

Shinji and Asuka didn't have any time to leave the room before the roar of an Eva made them freeze.

Unit-14 thrust its Progressive Sword into the Angel's core with finality, roaring angrily.It twisted the blade in the core, and it finally stopped sparking.The Eva and the Angel stood frozen.

Ritsuko stared at a computer screen, her eyes wide."Incredible!" she breathed, "Kasumi's sync ratio leapt up to ninety-seven percent!"

Kasumi's soul slowly took its rightful place in its body once more, but Kasumi continued to cry in pain.The Eva had shut itself down, and the A-10 nerve connections were cut, but the wound was real.Blood floated in the LCL, remaining close to Kasumi, and mingled with her tears."Why does it hurt so much?" she whispered, biting her lip hard.

Suddenly, warm, comforting arms were around her.They stroked her hair and back gently, rocking her slightly."Shh, don't worry." the same voice as before whispered, "Just remember."

Kasumi suddenly stood in a park, looking down at a small child of four years.They were crying in pain, their knee scraped up."Stop bawling you little brat!" a harsh voice snapped.A NERV soldier strode up and grabbed four-year-old Kasumi's wrist angrily."It's bad enough I have to baby-sit a little kid, but I won't have a crybaby!" the man yelled, "Shut up!Be stronger, like your brother!"

Kasumi blinked, and she was in the dark entry plug again."The pain will go away in just a little while." the voice assured her, "Just relax."Warm hands passed over the gaping holes in her torso, and the skin healed over slightly.The pain didn't go away, but the wound was substantially healed.The warm arms slid away, and Kasumi strained to look at the voice's origin.Her sight was too blurred, but she saw…those eyes…then nothing.

Men slowly pried away the covering of the entry plug hole, and stood back as the plug ejected automatically.They pried open the door to the plug, and slowly extracted their target.

Shinji sat in a chair, his forehead pressed against his hands in what seemed a silent prayer, his head and hands against his knees.He heard the sudden squeak of wheels being rolled at high speed, and his head shot up.Ritsuko was walking down the hall beside a medical bed, staring at the person on it with a worried stare.Shinji leapt to his feet and started to walk beside the bed as well, and stared down at the person.

Kasumi lay barely breathing, rolled on her side in a ball.Blood pooled on the white sheets, and Shinji's blue eyes widened and brimmed with tears.But then, a nurse shoved by him and he was forced to stop.The doors slammed shut, and the light flicked on, "SURGERY".


	4. Genesis 0:17: Snowy Days/Demented Hours

Neon Genesis: Evangelion

Neon Genesis: Evangelion

Genesis: 0:17: Snowy Days

[A/N: Anyone figure it out yet?]

[Disclaimer: Don't own.]

Kasumi slowly opened her eyes.Her stomach was sore, but it was no longer bleeding or really painful."H…how long have I been asleep?" she wondered.She turned to face the large windows in the hospital room and something caught her eyes.

She shifted in the hospital bed more to look at the small bedside table with slight confusion.A small bouquet of flowers was sitting there, from Shinji, Asuka, and Misato.A small, goofy drawing from Asuka was sitting by the flowers that said: "Get better soon, dimwit!We still have a fight to finish!"Kasumi giggled into her hand and smiled at Asuka's attempt at making her feel better faster.

She noticed something that was buried underneath the flowers and moved the things aside to find printouts from Hikari, with a note from Shinji: "Sorry.But Hikari wanted to make sure you kept up on your lessons."Kasumi smiled at the apologetic tone that Shinji always said things in.The violet-eyed pilot carefully moved aside the flowers, picked up the packet and mechanical pencil that her fellow pilots had left, and began to work.

"C-c-cold…" Asuka's teeth chattered loudly in the front seat of the car.She held her gloved hands to the dashboard of Misato's car, shivering."It's so weird seeing snow after so many years." the Major sighed, staring out the window of the car.Suddenly, the purple-haired woman rolled down her window and stuck her head out into the cold air.She braced herself with her hands on the door."MISATO!" Asuka screeched.

"I got it." Shinji said flatly, leaning over his seat and holding the steering wheel.

The three made it to the NERV hospital alive, although Misato often spontaneously stuck her head out the window to catch a few snowflakes on her tongue.

Kasumi looked over the printout paper slowly."What is wrong with me?" she wondered, rubbing her throbbing temples, "I never have this much trouble with work."She let out a low sigh and put the papers aside.The Sixth Child slid off of the hospital bed and walked to the window.The glass was cold, and the ground below was blanketed in white.

"Like the snow?" a voice questioned.Kasumi turned around to find Misato, Asuka, and Shinji standing in the doorway."Snow?" the purple-eyed girl asked, "That's what it's called?""Yep, it came around every year around this time." Misato smiled strangely, "Winter was my favorite season."Kasumi barely had time to move before Misato ran over to the window, staring at the snow with starry eyes and with a large smile.

"Misato, you haven't been drinking, have you?" Kasumi asked, only half as a joke.Misato shook her head, her smile growing wider.Suddenly, she ran out of the room, and a few seconds later, the pilots saw their superior run out into the snow."And…she hasn't been drinking?" Kasumi asked, quite serious this time.Shinji just blinked, then pulled something out of his bulging pocket.

"Here." he said, "We stopped by your apartment on the way here, because Ritsuko said if you were awake, you could leave."Kasumi took the items slowly and then looked out the window again.Misato had fallen over and was waving her arms and legs through the snow, making the shape of a stereotypical angel.Kasumi suddenly felt a sense of recognition, but she had no clue why.

Asuka and Shinji waited outside the room for a few minutes, then Kasumi came out, dressed in normal street clothes and a winter coat."So, shall we see if Misato will stop playing and give you a ride home?" Asuka asked."It's all right." Kasumi declined quickly, "I can walk.""No way!" Shinji stepped in, "We owe you our lives, and the absolutely least we can do is give you a ride home!"

"Hey, Misato, let's—" Asuka began.She was thrown onto her back by a flying snowball, then sat up and stared at Misato.The Major was acting as if she was nine years old, and was going completely insane over the snow."Misato!" Shinji shouted, "Knock it off so we can get moving!"Kasumi turned to stare at Shinji."When in the hell has he ever shouted outside of battle?" she wondered."Go Shin-chan!" Asuka leapt up, waving her fists like pom-poms."And when has Asuka EVER encouraged Shinji?!" Kasumi stared at Asuka.

"I wanted to keep playing in the snow!" Misato whined."We had to give Kasumi a ride!" Shinji replied, "You can play later!"Misato cheered happily at the remark, and Kasumi stared at the Major."Have they been sniffing something while I was asleep?" she wondered.The Sixth Child stared at her co-workers with a confused glance.

It was only a few minutes later when Misato had parked on the curb in front of Kasumi's apartment complex."See ya at school tomorrow!" Asuka said through the window, and Kasumi nodded with a smile.The car peeled out onto the street with a screech, and Kasumi stared after it."I hope they make it home in one piece." she muttered, remembering Misato's somewhat insane behavior.

The next day, school was very much the same.Or so it seemed.

Kasumi walked into the room tiredly.She had barely gotten any sleep the night before, and was ready to drift off to sleep during the teacher's usual lecture on 2nd Impact.Her eyes shot open as she saw Shinji, Touji, and Kensuke running around on the desks, leaping from desk to desk."Come on, Shinji!" Asuka cheered."Go, Touji!" Hikari called, "You're winning, ten to eight to five!"Upon seeing Kasumi, Shinji laughed and grinned.

And slipped.

The Third Child slipped off the desk, causing it to topple over and crash into the other desks.In turn, the other desks crashed to the floor, and Touji and Kensuke fell."Aw, Ikari, you messed up the race!" Rei suddenly said from beside Kasumi.The blue-haired girl had just arrived, and Kasumi was staring at her with wide eyes.Rei ignored the strange look Kasumi was giving her, and turned around to look out the door."Teacher!" she shouted without warning.

The class scrambled to straighten the desks and sit down before the old man arrived.Kasumi was in a state of shock.Rei…had just shouted?

The old man was teaching mathematics, not talking about Second Impact.Kasumi stared in confusion.What in the hell was going on?Suddenly, without warning, a strange sounding siren rang out."Hey!" Asuka and Shinji yelled, "Jingle Bells!"They sprang onto adjacent desks, hooked arms, and started singing: "JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE ALL THE WAY!"They ran around in a circle on the desks while doing so.Rei clapped them on, laughing.

Kasumi's eyes widened to the eyes of dinner plates and she realized what the 'siren' meant.She grabbed Shinji and Asuka and yanked them off the desks, and pulled Rei out of her chair."There's an Angel attacking!" she said, nearly frantically, "Let's go!"Kasumi nearly had to shove them out of the school.

"Well, how're we supposed to get to NERV when it's so far away?" Asuka asked."How am I supposed to know?!" Kasumi snapped.Without warning, a familiar car roared up and sprang up onto the sidewalk before stopping.The driver door opened, and Misato fell out, completely drunk."ALL HAIL THE QUEEN OF YEBISU!" she cackled.Kasumi's eyes nearly popped out of her skull, and they widened even more as Shinji, Rei, and Asuka started chanting: "All hail the Yebisu Queen!"

"_Dear Lord, they've all gone insane.That's it, Commander Ikari put something in the coffee._" the pilot of unit-14's eye twitched.She shook her head and slapped them all in the face, which seemed to bring them back to some semblance of sanity, and said, "We've got an Angel attacking!""Hai!" the three pilots shouted in unison, saluting Kasumi and marching to the car.Asuka and Rei grabbed Misato and piled into the back seat.Shinji leapt into the car, quite literally, and scrambled into the passenger's side."Y-you want ME to drive?!" Kasumi blinked in shock."You're a quick learner." Asuka laughed lightly from the back seat.

The blue car shot down the road, faster than Misato had ever gone."The Queen of Yebisu orders you to slow the hell down!" Misato slurred, gulping down more Yebisu."I hardly even know how I'm moving this thing!" Kasumi shouted.A four-way intersection appeared and was getting closer.The light was red."Which is the brake?!" Kasumi shouted."Aw, screw it." Rei said, "You already shot through it."Kasumi looked up and stuck her head out the window.There was a large, seven-car pile-up in the intersection, and Kasumi sweatdropped.

"Well, that was simple to solve." she said flatly.

Ritsuko was playing eight different games of solitaire, waiting for the pilots to get to NERV."Major Katsuragi seemed half in the bag when she left." Maya said, "Are you sure she hasn't crashed?""It did look like she stuffed some cans into her jacket pocket." Shigeru sighed, tuning his air guitar, "Her jacket seemed a little tighter.""That's natural!" Makoto said indignantly, "Take it back!"He leapt up and slapped Shigeru.He reached down into the long-haired lieutenant's empty hands, and the two fought over Shigeru's air guitar.

There was a loud crashing sound, and a few minutes later, the four pilots, and a very drunk Misato came running into the room."The Queen of Yebisu commands you to go forth and kick the Angel's ass!" Misato pointed her finger to the viewing screen."Hey, Queen of Yebisu, gimme one!" Ritsuko said.Misato grabbed a can of Yebisu from her coat pocket and tossed it to Ritsuko.

"All hail—" Rei, Shinji, and Asuka started.Kasumi slapped them all again and frantically shoved them towards the locker rooms.

Once the Evas had launched, Kasumi looked around for the Angel.Four holographic screens were up, three for the other Evas, and one for the command center."Damn it!" she hissed, "Where's the flippin'—"

"Ah, the brown-haired duck!"

Kasumi's jaw dropped and her plate-sized eyes turned to the screen of the command center.Commander Ikari had just spoken, and he had a huge grin on his face."I may have brown hair, but I'm not a duck!" Shinji yelled, "Never have been, never will!Well…there was that dream three years ago, but that's not that point!"Kasumi's eyes widened even more, if possible.

"And the blue-haired rabbit!" the Commander said, "My drug dealers have said some nice things about you!""I am not on drugs!" Rei snapped, "I just sniff LCL to get high!"Kasumi's eyes were nearly the size of platters.

"The devil cow!" Commander Ikari shouted, pointing at Asuka.Before he could continue, he had a footprint on his face."I am not a cow!" Asuka screamed.Commander Ikari sprang up from the floor and looked at Kasumi."And the other brown-haired duck!" he said, "I've heard some interesting stories about you and the other duck."

Kasumi's eyes had opened to the size of platters, and she stood frozen."Maybe…I'm the one on drugs." she scratched the side of her head.Inside the plug, Kasumi slapped herself."It's everyone else!" she snapped, "How could I think it was me?!"She looked at the screens that showed her fellow pilots, and her eyes shot open again.Asuka and Rei were in a slap-war, and Shinji was pacing back and forth."I wonder if I'll ever be able to ask Kasumi out on a date." he said, unaware that Kasumi could hear every word.

Kasumi turned back to the command center, and nearly choked when she saw Misato and Ritsuko, completely drunk.Ritsuko had a tie around her head, and Misato was singing: "I am Yebisu's Queen, and I rule the cans!"

"Finding the Angel would be better than staying around here for another minute!" Kasumi yelled, breaking all the holographic connections.She turned and started off to look for the Angel, when she was held back by something.She turned around and her eyes grew to fill her face.

A gigantic, purple, fuzzy, bunny was tugging on her umbilical cord.

Kasumi froze for a moment, and then started to try and get away, screaming in horror, "DEAR GOD, HELP ME!!!"The giant purple fuzzy bunny let go, but leapt forwards and grabbed Kasumi in a bone-crushing hug.Kasumi let out another scream of horror.

Suddenly, the Angel's…paws tightened around Kasumi, and threw her into the air.Kasumi crashed into the ground, fifty feet away, with a loud crash and shout of bewilderment.

"Nuts!" Kasumi groaned, "That felt more real than usual!Guys!"But to her horror, the other pilots and the technicians at the command center were paying no attention.They were still acting as if they were alone, in their own minds.

Kasumi tried to sit up, but was flattened to the ground as the gigantic rabbit sprang into the air and landed onto her chest."You stupid carnival prize!" Kasumi shouted, reaching up for the rabbit.The huge creature leapt into the air, becoming a dot in Kasumi's sight.The pilot of unit-14 rolled the Eva to the side swiftly, and the rabbit crashed to the ground where she had been.

"Rei, Asuka, Shinji, stop whatever the hell you think you're doing and help me!" Kasumi shouted.But the pilots didn't respond to the Sixth Child, and the rabbit thing leapt at Kasumi like a shot.It slammed into her Eva and threw the bio-weapon over a hill that made up an invisible barrier of Tokyo-3.

"Is this thing…what I really think it is?" Kasumi wondered, struggling to stand straight to face the creature.


	5. Genesis 0:18: Bond of Spirit, Bond of He...

Neon Genesis: Evangelion

Neon Genesis: Evangelion

Genesis: 0:18: Bond of Spirit, Bond of Heart

[A/N: Yeah, corny title, but I was watching tape 3 of Eva, so Rei kind of got me with her own speech.Like, or don't, review please.]

[Disclaimer: Don't own.]

The gigantic rabbit-like creature waved on its hind legs, leaning from side to side in a relentless rhythm.Kasumi stared in wonder; was this what she thought it was?The huge purple rabbit raised its hand and Kasumi raised her Eva's AT Field on reflex.If she hadn't, the Eva would have been ripped in two.

The creature brought down its paw, and a blade of crimson energy flashed from its claw.The blade flew through the air and slammed into the AT Field with enough force to knock Kasumi off her feet.The Eva rolled to its feet from the fall, and stood again.

"Well, I think I've figured out what you are." Kasumi said, her voice coming from the Eva's speakers, "I know you can understand what I'm saying, considering what you are.You're no rabbit!You're the Angel I came here to fight!"The rabbit made no move, except for the waving motion it had been doing before.

Then, it bent low and leapt at unit-14 like it had before.The pilot was ready, and stopped the Angel before it hit."That dance…" Kasumi growled, struggling to hold off the Angel."_Hypnotic trance…_" a voice echoed in her mind.The Angel bounced away, and its button-like eyes narrowed, and glowed blood red.

"So, you're the thing that's been making everyone act so strangely." Kasumi said, "Considering the way you look, it makes sense."The Angel-rabbit let out an inhuman snarl, and then sprang at the Eva again.Kasumi drew her Progressive Knife before she could do anything, and the Angel engulfed the Knife, and her hand to the wrist.Kasumi's eyes bugged out as the Angel bit down hard.

"DAMN IT!" she yelled, waving her hand around, trying to shake free.The Angel finally let go, but took the Progressive Knife with it.It chewed it up, swallowed, and bowed politely.Kasumi blinked in shock, and then pulled out the Progressive Sword."You damn thing!" she shouted, "If you were hungry, why didn't you go eat a weed?!"With the same speed and rage, the Angel dashed forwards, and slammed its surprisingly hard skull into unit-14's torso.Kasumi nearly dropped the Sword and coughed harshly.

As she crashed into the foothills, the Eva's viewing screen fizzled into static for a moment, and Kasumi looked at the LCL.Blood floated in front of her face, and she winced as her wound stung.The viewing screen hissed with static, then repaired itself automatically.The Angel was gone, and Kasumi looked around.A huge weight crashed down onto her shoulders and drove her into the ground.

Kasumi groaned in pain and tried to move, but the Angel stepped off her shoulders and sprang away, using her face as a place to launch from."This is insane!" Kasumi hissed in her mind, "Why does this feel so real?I never felt like I was actually feeling any part of the battle or pain before!"She ran her hand over her right eye and paused, feeling the throbbing pain of a bruise being formed.The A-10 nerve connections dimmed the pain and feelings so the damage to the Eva would fade from the pilot after he or she left the plug.

But this was real.It was as if Kasumi were really fighting the Angel, equal to its size and strength.

Back over the mountainous hills, the other pilots and the command center were beginning to get back to normal.Rei and Asuka had stopped in their slap war, and Shinji had stopped pondering over his social bravery.Misato and Ritsuko were still drunk, but the Chief Technician of NERV had enough sense to command."What happened to the Angel?" she called, "Where's unit-14?"Maya ran an analysis, and couldn't find the Angel or unit-14 within the Tokyo-3 borders.

"The MAGI says that the Angel is over the Tokyo-3 border to the north-west!" the lieutenant replied, "Unit-14's umbilical cable is running out!""Rei, Shinji, Asuka!" Misato slurred, "Get over those mountains!"She then collapsed, barely realizing what she had just asked."How in the hell are we supposed to get over those mountains?!" Asuka screeched.Then she paused."And why do I have this creepy feeling that someone insulted me a few seconds ago?" she wondered.

The Progressive Sword bent, and then shattered in two as Kasumi went flying.She was jerked to a halt and coughed, more blood streaming from her mouth.The Angel launched at her again and slammed into her back.The umbilical cable was ripped from its socket, and Kasumi slammed into the hills again.The back of her black and blue plug suit sparked with electricity and the sync-clips did the same.The circlet-like clips slid off her head and exploded, but the LCL extinguished the fire.

"Kasumi's plug suit is damaged." Ritsuko said grimly, "She can't possibly synchronize with unit-14 now.Her only hope is us."The pilots didn't hear the news, but if they had, they would have moved faster.

Kasumi struggled to merely look up.Her Eva's sight kept breaking off into static, and the A-10 nerve connections caused immense pressure on her movements."Crap…" Kasumi groaned, "Why the hell can't I move?"Suddenly, a horrible, burning pain made her cringe.Her skin was being stretched to nearly being ripped open on its own accord."Shit…" Kasumi groaned, her hand tracing to her stomach, "My wound…"Suddenly, the Angel grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up.

"LIKE HELL YOU'LL BE DOING THAT!"

Kasumi opened an eye, but then was dropped and slammed her eyes shut again with a gasp of pain. The ground cracked and split as the pilot hit the ground."Kasumi!" Shinji's voice broke into the Eva suddenly, and loudly, "Kasumi, c'mon, we gotta move!""Pilot Shiro, you must move so your umbilical cable can be reattached!" Rei said.Kasumi opened her eyes.Asuka was stabbing at the Angel, screaming random curses in German.

"No, don't move…" Kasumi whispered.Rei and Shinji were about to ask her what she said, when the Angel leapt away from Asuka, and slammed its foot down.The ground quaked with the force, and then collapsed under the stress.The Evas fell in the resulting chasm, which was covered over by falling stone and snow.The Angel had sprung away, landing on the mountains.

Ritsuko let out a shout of anger as the three remaining umbilical cables had to be ejected from the Evas, and the Angel got away.The storm was beginning to get worse, and the crater soon became smaller and smaller.

Shinji shook his head slowly and looked around.It was dark, and it was cold outside, but his plug suit was warm.The timer on his battery was slow, and he looked around more.Units 00 and 02 were a short distance off, but…"Asuka, Rei!" Shinji called through the com links, "Where's unit-14?"

"Pilot Ikari, eject your entry plug and deactivate your Eva." Rei said softly, "We can search for unit-14 and Pilot Shiro by foot."The link to unit-00 was cut off as the Eva powered down.Asuka did the same, and Shinji followed soon after.

"Kasumi!" the three pilots called in different times, their shouts echoing.

Kasumi groaned in pain and opened her eyes.Her body felt unbearably cold, and she remembered why.Her plug suit was damaged, and she couldn't connect with her Eva.The bio-weapon's cockpit was green, as it was not moving much.The timer read '2:25'.Straining to move a muscle, Kasumi moved her thumb, and slammed the eject mechanism.

Shinji, Asuka, and Rei stared up at the still form of unit-14."So how the hell are we supposed to get Kasumi outta there?" Asuka asked.Asuka had barely finished her sentence when the entry plug ejected from the Eva and automatically snapped open.LCL spilled out of the plug, and something else fell out with it.Kasumi fell from the plug and tumbled off the Eva's shoulder to crash into the snow.She was lucky it was thick.

The three other pilots rushed over to the Sixth Child."Kasumi, hey, are you OK?" Shinji knelt down and reached his hand out towards Kasumi's shoulder.The girl coughed suddenly, red spraying out onto the snow."Kasumi, you had better just rest." Shinji said softly, "We'll wake you when Misato sends someone to get us out of here.""Baka!" Asuka snapped, slapping Shinji in the back of the head.The Third Child stumbled backwards, and Asuka stepped forwards.

"Are you completely insane?!" Asuka shouted, "We can't let Kasumi or ourselves go to sleep!If we do, we'll die!""Huh?" Shinji muttered."If one falls to sleep in extremely low temperatures, they may slip into a coma from body-heat loss." Rei said softly, "If he or she does not replenish his or her body heat in a certain amount of time, that person will freeze to death."Shinji's eyes widened in shock, and he turned to see Asuka shaking Kasumi, trying to keep her awake.

"Hey, stay awake damn it!" Asuka hissed through clenched teeth.Suddenly, the battery pack on the back of Kasumi's plug suit sparked violently, and Asuka jumped back."Hey, what the heck?" Asuka questioned."It seems that Pilot Shiro's plug suit has been damaged." Rei said, slowly looking over her fellow pilot, "And her synchronization clips are missing.She cannot synchronize with her Eva until we find another pair, and she may freeze to death in any circumstance."

"Our plug suits are keeping us warm." Shinji concluded, "So…if we don't figure out a way to stay warm and get out of here, Kasumi will die."The three pilots were silent at the thought.

Misato sipped her coffee slowly, and winced as Ritsuko came in."Still have the mother of all headaches?" the doctor smirked."God, what the hell did I do?" Misato moaned."Well, we've got a problem." Ritsuko sighed, sitting down and holding out something.Misato took the small laptop and opened it.Ritsuko reached over and hit a button, and an image appeared on the screen.

It was the Angel, and it was destroying a certain single building."That's…" Misato slowly said."Kasumi's apartment building." Ritsuko finished, "The Angel seems to be trying to destroy her.""Poor kid." Misato muttered, "First that weird thing a few nights ago, and now this.Where's she going to live?"

Kasumi slowly awoke, shivering from the extreme cold."Finally." Asuka sighed, "I thought you were in a coma."Kasumi tried to sit up, but Asuka gently pushed her back down."No you don't." the red-haired pilot said, "Don't you move a muscle.""A-Asuka, what happened?" the purple-eyed pilot asked, "Where are we?""Kasumi, how are you doing?" Asuka answered with her own question."Wha…?" Kasumi's eyes widened in question.Asuka suddenly took on an evil grin."Haven't you said anything to Shin-chan yet?" the hell-haired pilot asked.

Kasumi's face looked as if unit-02's painting team had gotten to it.She sat bolt upright and said, "Just what are you implying by that?!""Oh come ON!" Asuka laughed, "The only one dense enough to not see that you've got a huge crush on Shin-chan is the baka himself!"Kasumi's eyes once again reached the size of platters and she squeaked, "Is it really that obvious?""Oh yeah!" Asuka said, "It's a wonder that he hasn't asked you out on a date yet!"

Kasumi blinked, forgetting everything that transpired a few hours earlier."He…likes me?" she asked."Of course he does!" Asuka said, "Are you as dense as him?"Kasumi blushed slightly, pressing her pointer fingers together."I'm not as in touch with people's emotions as you are, Asuka." the Sixth Child said.Asuka laughed and stood up."Well, I'll tell Shinji and Wondergirl that you're alive and well." she said with a mischievous grin, "I'm sure Shinji will love to hear it."

Misato's headache had finally gone away, and she was watching the Angel.It was slowly walking, if you could call it walking, towards the crater it had made a few moments before."Oh crap!" the Major hissed, "The Children!"

Kasumi shivered as she realized how freezing cold it was in the chamber.Her breath floated up in white little clouds, and she curled into a ball, hugging her knees close."KASUMI!" Shinji yelled suddenly.The fourteen-year-old looked towards the Third Child, who had a frightened look on his face."KASUMI, GET IN YOUR EVA!" Shinji called, "THE ANGEL—"Before he could continue, the ceiling exploded downwards and the Angel appeared.It no longer looked like a cute little purple rabbit, but a horrible, slobbering, fanged beast of old legend.Its huge nose quivered, and the Angel looked straight at Kasumi.

Those glowing blood red eyes peered into Kasumi's, and the pilot froze with fear.The huge beast took a step towards the pilot, and then unit-02 rushed over, slamming its foot into the Angel's head."Hey, get in unit-14, dummkopf!" Asuka ordered.The Angel let out a roar and tackled unit-02.The gigantic beast easily pinned the Eva down, but unit-00 stabbed at the Angel with its Prog Knife.With another roar, the Angel lifted its clawed paw and pinned the Eva down with unit-02.

"Asuka, Rei!" Shinji shouted.The Evas fell silent as their batteries ran out of power, and the Angel started once more towards the Sixth Child.Kasumi could barely move, and the Angel came closer and closer.

Shinji ran to unit-01 and climbed into his entry plug.His Eva activated itself, and he headed towards the Angel.

The Angel lifted up its paw and started to bring it down.Unit-01 slammed into the beast and tried to hold it down.But the Angel was twice the Eva's size, and simply overpowered it.Unit-01 struggled against the huge Angel, but the Evangelion ran out of power, and the Angel threw it aside.The three other Evas were completely out of power, and they couldn't see anything from the entry plugs.

The Angel let out a growling chuckle and turned towards its prey.But to its surprise, the little creature wasn't there anymore.It slowly sniffed the air, trying to catch the little thing's scent.

Kasumi shook in fear, hiding behind unit-14's left leg.She had taken the opportunity that Shinji, Rei, and Asuka had given her, but she couldn't get very far.Hiding behind the Eva was the only minor chance she had.

"_I can hear your heart, little one._"

Kasumi's eyes opened wide as a voice echoed in her mind.She looked around, her heart pounding even harder.

"_You cannot hide from me forever.I will find you, and then I will have a delicious meal._"

Kasumi realized that the Angel was the thing that was speaking telepathically to her.She desperately tried to not think, as the Angel might pick up her thoughts.

"_Now, now, little one, just resign yourself and I might let you come back with me._"

Kasumi shivered from cold and fear, unable to understand what the Angel meant.But then, the Angel appeared from the side, roaring loudly.It raised its paw and slashed downwards, slamming Kasumi away from the Eva.The fourteen-year-old flew through the air and slid on the ground for a few feet before stopping.The Angel leapt into the air and slammed down, staring down at the Evangelion pilot.

"_I told you that you should have resigned yourself._"

The Angel let out a roar and started at the small human, and Kasumi let out a scream of pure terror.

The Angel was suddenly stopped by something.It choked slowly, and then was thrown aside by something.Kasumi looked up; did one of the Evas have a reserved power source?

Her eyes widened in shock and she sat up slowly.

Unit-14 was standing, its eyes agleam with power.It was activated, and moving all on its own, without the entry plug.

"_The human-made devil!_" the Angel growled, rising to its feet, "_How are you moving without the little one to command you?!_"The Eva remained silent, as it had always been.The Angel growled, and then let out a roar, leaping towards the Evangelion.

The bio-weapon leapt up, and flipped over the Angel.The gigantic creature slammed into the ground and skid towards Kasumi.The pilot gasped in horror, recoiling in terror.But the Angel slammed into an orange, glowing barrier that lay only a few feet in front of Kasumi.

"…the AT Field…" the Sixth Child whispered in shock.The Angel roared in anger and turned to the Evangelion.The gigantic beast that was unit-14 held up its hand and turned to face the Angel.Light appeared in the Evangelion's outstretched hand, and it formed to create a new Progressive Sword.

Kasumi was shaking, hardly able to take in what was happening.It was impossible; what was happening.The Evangelion was moving on its own…it was impossible.The pilot clutched at her temples and let out another scream.

An explosion rocked the command center, and the NERV staff looked towards the viewing screen.The Angel and unit-14 had been thrown from the crater to smash down onto the ground.The purple and white flame-cross erupted from the crater's opening, and Misato gasped."The pilots!" she choked out."What's unit-14's status?" Ritsuko asked.

"Absolute zero power!" Makoto said, "It's moving without any power at all!""What about Kasumi?" Misato questioned.Maya's eyes opened wide at the report her screen flashed up."The entry plug isn't in the Eva!" she called, "Kasumi's whereabouts are unknown!""Unmanned?" Misato whispered, "Unit-14 has no pilot?"

Kasumi slowly looked up.Wind harshly whipped past her cheek and she tried to look through the thick snowfall.Unit-14 was standing up, and the Angel was struggling to get to its feet.

"_You damned devil!How is this possible?!_" the Angel roared.Kasumi shook with cold and fear again, and stood up slowly.The Angel roared in anger, and then slashed its claw through the air.The energy flew through the air, but the Evangelion destroyed it with its Progressive Sword.The Angel cringed and leant back, growling angrily.

Unit-14's eyes gleamed a bright red, and it leapt into the air.The Angel let out a growl, but it didn't move in time.The Evangelion landed on its back, and stabbed the Progressive Sword deep into the Angel's back.The creature let out a roar of pure pain, and its form swelled and bulged.The Progressive Sword had cut cleanly through its core, and it was about to explode.

Kasumi put her arms up in fear, but the impending blast never came.She looked up to find unit-14's hands around her, creating a tight seal to block the explosion.The pilot suddenly smiled.She slowly shut her eyes tiredly, and then collapsed to the ground in sleep.

"What's the status on the pilots?" Misato asked frantically."Shinji, Rei, and Asuka are still in the cave." Maya informed the Major, "They are perfectly fine, and their Evas seemed to have incurred no damage.""And unit-14?" Ritsuko questioned."Uh, well, it's finally stopped moving, and it…seems to be holding something…" Makoto said slowly.Ritsuko and Misato looked at the screen to find unit-14 kneeling on one knee, its right hand open and resting on its knee.A calmly sleeping Kasumi was in the Evangelion's hand.

Misato smiled slightly in spite of what just happened.

Shinji stared at the green of his entry plug.He was bored out of his skull from not doing anything, or hearing anything.The hatch to the plug suddenly snapped open, and Misato was looking down at him with a worried expression."Shinji-kun!" she said, "Are you OK?""M-Misato?" the Third Child said uneasily, climbing out of his entry plug, "What happened?"

Suddenly the events of what happened a few hours ago slammed into Shinji with the force of unit-01 kicking him.

"Misato!" he said, "Kasumi!What happened?Is she OK?""She was pretty cold when we retrieved her, but only worn out." the Major stepped aside to let him see Asuka and Rei, "She's asleep, so you don't have to worry.""Say, Wonderboy, why are you so worried?" Asuka grinned a devilish grin.At those words, Shinji turned as red as Asuka's hair.

"I—!"Shinji tried to explain.Asuka just grinned and waved her hand, laughing."I'm just kidding!" she said, "You don't have to justify any of your feelings to me!At least, not yet."She walked up and tapped his nose."At least, not until you two go out on a date." she giggled.

Kasumi slowly opened her eyes and looked at the white ceiling of the NERV hospital.She smiled slightly and whispered,

"Arigato, oniisan."


	6. Genesis 0:19: Travels and Trials/End To ...

Neon Genesis: Evangelion

Neon Genesis: Evangelion

Genesis: 0:19: Travels and Trials

[A/N: Oh boy that was a long fic.Well, fun times ahead for the Eva pilots!And whatever dolt couldn't figure out 'where she's gonna live', here we go!That and I have no clue about the timezone thing.I don't fly to Japan often.]

[Disclaimer: I don't own.]

Shinji lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"_At least, not until you go out on a date_." Asuka's words echoed in his head.He blushed slightly at the words.Then his face burned as he remembered what Misato had said only a few minutes ago.

Asuka paced back and forth in her room, holding her chin in thought.She had a smile grin on her face; considering that she was plotting something."Let's see." she muttered, "Now, Kasumi is coming to live with us, so I probably have a good chance to hook them up.But if I screw up, I'll probably drive a wedge between them that'll shove them much farther apart."

The pilot of unit-02 smiled, her hand tightening into a fist."All right, Asuka!" she said, "Let's go!"

Misato smiled broadly as Kasumi read over the relocation papers.The Sixth Child finished the papers quickly and looked at Misato with a questioning stare."Misato…Asuka…is this a bad joke?" she asked slowly.The Major plucked the papers from the pilot's hands, and Asuka clapped her friend on the shoulders from behind."Nope, you get to move in with us!" the Second Child grinned.

"But, I can't move in with you!" Kasumi protested."And why not?" Misato smiled.The Sixth Child couldn't come up with an answer."Good, it's settled!" Asuka laughed.

Kasumi stared out the window, barely realizing how badly Misato was driving."Hey, Sixth Child!" Asuka snapped, holding tight to the door handle, "Don't you have anything to say about the great Major Katsuragi's driving?""If you didn't want to be thrown around, why don't you wear a seat belt?" Kasumi questioned flatly.Asuka turned red as Misato looked at her questioningly.

Shinji paced almost nervously.Pen-Pen watched him from the couch, the penguin's head turning from side to side.Pen-Pen let out a "Wark!" and Shinji let out a scream."Oh, it's only you, Pen-Pen." the Third Child panted, "I'm kinda nervous.""Wark?" the warm-water penguin asked."Why?" Shinji tried to swallow the lump in his throat, "Well, another girl is coming to live with us."

"Wark?" Pen-Pen inquired."So?" Shinji's voice came out a squeak, "That makes three girls to us two guys!But you don't count really, since you're a penguin…"Shinji suddenly realized that he was talking to Pen-Pen."I'm going insane." he said, "I'm talking to a penguin, about being nervous about someone I like moving in!"He walked to the fridge and grabbed a can of soda.

The Eva pilot sipped the caffeine-rich drink and stared at the single box that Misato had brought the night before.The huge…rabbit-like Angel had gone straight for the building where Kasumi lived, but not that quickly.All the people living there had time enough to evacuate, and someone that lived next to Kasumi had enough daring to run into her apartment and grab a few things for her.

Shinji stared at the box.Some tiny part of him was screaming for him to look through the box.But he didn't dare give into that voice.Asuka would quite literally kill him, and there was no telling of what Kasumi would do.Something caught his eye suddenly, and he knelt down, putting his soda aside.It was the corner of a picture, he found.

"It's a picture of Kasumi." he said softly, "She can't be more than three years old."The Sixth Child was smiling at whoever was taking the picture, and someone's arm was around her shoulder.Intrigued, Shinji started to take the picture out of the box.

"Hey, baka Shinji!" Asuka's voice called, "You had better not be going through my stuff!"Immediately, Shinji let go of the photograph and sprang away, taking his soda with him."Perversa minch!" Asuka rounded the corner before Shinji could get away, "How dare you look through Kasumi's stuff!"She started towards the Third Child with a deadly glare, but Kasumi stepped from around the corner.

"Asuka, the box isn't open." she said softly, "He didn't do anything."Asuka snarled, and whirled around and stabbed Shinji in the chest with her finger."OK, Third Child, you get off again since Kasumi says." she growled viciously.The pilot of unit-01 rubbed his chest in pain, and then looked at Kasumi.

"So, how are you doing, Kasumi-chan?" he questioned."A bit worn out from the battle, but none the worse for the wear." the Sixth Child replied quietly, nervously.The two pilots stood a distance apart, Asuka standing between them.The hell-haired girl looked from Kasumi to Shinji over and over, and sighed.

"You two are way too nervous around each other to get a date any time soon." she raised her hands in mock defeat.Instantly, Shinji and Kasumi blushed and said in perfect unison, "W-what?"Asuka grinned a grin only the devil could match, and said, "Oh come on you two!Just go out on a date for heaven's sake!""Asuka!" Shinji summoned up all his courage, "Stop it!"

"But, Shin-chan, everyone knows that you've got a crush on Kasumi!" Asuka said in an innocent tone, "Sometimes at night, I can hear you moaning, 'Kasumi!Kasumi!'!"She turned the Sixth Child and said behind her hand, "You know, he stuffs his boxers with toilet paper."Both pilots turned a dark shade of magenta and shouted, "ASUKA!"

Asuka turned on her heel and literally bounced away to her room, laughing with glee.Shinji and Kasumi stared after the Second Child, and then slowly turned to each other.Immediately, they whirled around, blushing even more.

Late that night, Shinji lay awake.He didn't have his SDAT player on, and every noise seemed magnified.He couldn't fall asleep, and it was driving him insane.He sighed in an irritated tone, and stood up from his bed.

Kasumi lay awake that night as well.She stared up at the dark ceiling tiredly, her hands behind her head.Misato had opted for Shinji to give up his room for the alternative.Kasumi had asked what the alternative was."Oh, the couch." Misato had grinned.

And so Kasumi had taken the couch.

She wasn't unable to sleep because of the couch; she just couldn't sleep.The Sixth Child shut her eyes, hoping to just fall asleep.But the sound of the refrigerator being opened made her open her eyes again.She sat up, expecting to see Misato getting a late-night beer.

Shinji snapped open the soda can and slowly took a swig.He shut the fridge door and sat at the table, trying to make as little noise as possible.He stared at the glistening can, feeling the droplets of water absorb themselves into his skin.

"I never pegged you as a late-night snacker." a voice murmured softly.The Third Child glanced up from the soda can and saw Kasumi leaning up against the back of the couch, her arms half-hanging over the back of the piece of furniture."I'm sorry!" Shinji said, "I didn't mean to wake you!""I was awake already." Kasumi put her chin on the couch and stared at Shinji, "You don't have to apologize for my insomnia."

"So, have you had the late-night munchies for long?" Kasumi asked in a soft tone, jokingly.Shinji laughed and blushed slightly, turning back to his drink."No, I just couldn't sleep." he explained, "I thought maybe a drink might calm me down.""If you wanted to sleep, why don't you just knock yourself out with one of Misato's beers?" Kasumi questioned, leaning her head on her arm.

"I prefer not to go anywhere with a hangover." Shinji chuckled.The two laughed quietly and then stared at each other."You know, when Asuka isn't trying to push us on each other, we get along pretty well." the Third Child said, "So, think we'll ever go on a date?""Maybe sometime soon." Kasumi agreed.

Somewhere, half across the world in America, something stirred.It awoke beneath deep water, and broke into the underground.The ground quaked and rumbled as the thing began towards the reconstructed 2nd Branch of NERV in Nevada.

"What happened?" Ritsuko asked in disbelief."There were exactly twenty major earthquakes in the US last night." Maya repeated, "Each occurred within ten minutes and each epicenter was within ten miles of each other.""How did this happen?" Misato questioned."Well, we haven't really figured out how the earthquakes occurred." Makoto replied, "But we did find one disturbing fact.""And that is?" Misato snapped impatiently.

"The earthquakes form a line that is heading towards Nevada." Shigeru finished, "It isn't exactly straight, but it's going towards the 2nd Branch.""How much trouble is that place going to cause?" Misato asked sarcastically.

Asuka hummed a happy tune, marching ahead of Kasumi and Shinji.The two pilots walked at a normal pace, watching Asuka with twin confused glances."What're you so happy about?" Kasumi questioned."Oh, you two are almost holding hands!" the Second Child grinned, "I'm making good progress!"She turned back around and started marching again.

Shinji and Kasumi looked at each other with a smile and slowly reached out for each other's hands, when their cell phones began to beep.In complete unison, the three pilots took out their cell phones, and answered, "Hai?"

"Good." Misato's voice said over the phone, "I was able to get all of you.Now listen close."The three pilots listened, and Asuka let out a loud cheer.Everyone that was connected to the phone-line cringed in pain as Asuka's cheer reverberated through their ears.The Second Child started to dance about, cheering with glee.

"I take it Asuka likes traveling." Kasumi said flatly.Shinji laughed weakly and nodded, a large sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head."Look, I know this sounds kind of like a vacation, but we're going to America to destroy an Angel that's heading towards the 2nd Branch." Misato said over the phone, "So get home, and start packing!"The call ended with a click.

"Well, let's get moving!" Shinji said.But when he turned towards Asuka, the hell-haired pilot was gone.Shinji and Kasumi sweatdropped, and then started towards the apartment.

When the pilots arrived, Asuka threw a bag down the hall that landed on top of a large pile."Asuka, these aren't…all yours, are they?" Shinji called down the hallway."No, I'm packing for Misato too!" Asuka replied.Kasumi and Shinji looked back at the pile, which was swiftly reaching the ceiling."All this is for them?" Shinji murmured.Kasumi found interest in counting how many bags were in the pile and blinked.

"I count about nine bags so far, not including anything else Asuka might throw in, and whatever we bring." she concluded.Shinji sweatdropped even more.

"So, you guys ready to do a little sightseeing?" Misato smirked."What?" Shinji questioned, "I thought we were just going to destroy the Angel and come right back!"Misato smiled and said, "Well, it turns out that it'll take a day and a half for the Evas to be flown there safely.So basically, when the Evas get there, and the Angel attacks, we'll fight!"

Shinji glanced back over his shoulder towards Asuka's room with a smirk.The Second Child had passed out from cheering so much and using up so much of her air."So, we leave first thing tomorrow morning?" Kasumi asked."Yep!" Misato clapped her hands, "We have to leave early, so let's get to sleep!"She stood and shooed the two awake pilots towards their respective places for the night.

As the night fell and dragged on, Kasumi found herself unable to sleep once more.She stared at the dark ceiling, going over the events of the—she glanced at the VCR clock and sighed.All right, the events of the previous day, considering it was 1:00AM.

Reaching out to take Shinji's hand…she smiled at her newfound daring.It was a shame that Misato had called at that second, she could have actually held his hand.

Kasumi suddenly began to contemplate the Evangelion.She had seen the data from the recent sync tests…her score was perfect.She was the first of the pilots to reach absolute synchronization with her Eva.It was more like…

It felt more like the Eva was trying to sync with her.Kasumi shook her head at her own ideas.What a strange way to think."For God's sake, go to sleep!" she hissed at herself.

That morning, Misato and Asuka were the first to wake."C'mon!" the two women had roughly shaken the two other pilots awake, "We've gotta get moving!"After a few minutes, and much pushing from Asuka and Misato, the four NERV soldiers were on their way.Even though it was only four in the morning.

"Ritsuko?" Misato asked, "You're coming too?""Well of course!" the usually cold doctor said cheerfully, "You didn't think that I would pass up on a chance for a vacation, did you?"She smiled warmly, and Asuka looked around."Ah, there's Wondergirl!" she said, "Late, strangely enough."Rei walked up to the group, looked at Misato and Ritsuko shortly, and then walked on ahead.

"Well, Wondergirl's got the right idea!" Asuka clapped her hands, "Let's get going!"At that, she started down the hall, and then paused suddenly.She turned around and sweatdropped.Kasumi had pretty much nodded off on her feet, while Shinji was wide-awake.A pockmark slowly bulged out on Asuka's forehead, and she stomped back around Kasumi.

"For God's sake, let's get you in a seat before you fall over!" she snarled, shoving Kasumi roughly down the hall.Misato laughed and sweatdropped, and Shinji shook his head slowly."She…did seem a little more sleepy than usual." the Major said in Ritsuko's direction.But the Chief Technician was already following Asuka and Kasumi."I guess we get to dump the luggage." the Major shrugged.

Kasumi was well on her way to falling asleep for most of the trip, when someone asked, "So, didn't sleep much?""No, I didn't fall asleep till—" Kasumi started to say, but then broke off into a strangled sound.Her eyes opened and she twisted in her seat to face…Ritsuko.

"What, you were expecting Rei?" the doctor questioned.Kasumi turned a rather dark shade of blue and became very still.Ritsuko chuckled and shook her head, sliding on a pair of wireless headphones.

Shinji slowly walked onto the NERV jet, his back slightly sore from the rather large amount of bags he and Misato (more him) had to carry.He glanced around and walked up the isle, hoping to find Kasumi.He soon did, but then turned blue.He turned around stiffly and sharply, and literally marched away from Ritsuko, who didn't notice him at all.

"Aw, what's wrong?" Misato poked the straight-backed pilot playfully in the side, "Can't sit next to the girl of your dreams?"She had a half-empty can of Yebisu in her hand, and quite literally yanked Shinji down in the seat next to her."It's not like that at all!" Shinji said indignantly.Misato giggled in a strange way and said, "Oh c'mon!I just want to know why you're so angry!""Fine!" the Third Child snapped, "I can't sit next to Kasumi!There, I said it!"Misato laughed long and loud, bending double and holding her stomach.

The four-hour flight was nearly over before anything else happened.Kasumi's eyes were nearly shut, and she still hadn't been able to fall asleep.Suddenly, Ritsuko tapped her on the shoulder."Well, you certainly look like hell." the doctor remarked, "What, rough night?""Yes…" Kasumi replied tiredly."With Shinji?" Ritsuko grinned evilly."Ye—" Kasumi started to answer, but then froze and turned blue, "WHAT?!"

"You know, you should try to make your crushes a little more secret." Ritsuko grinned, "Misato will say anything if you give her enough Yebisu."Kasumi groaned angrily and blushed."But seriously, I think you shouldn't be so nervous about having Shinji around." Ritsuko said, "I mean, you're going to have to learn to live with him.""Having a serious case of insomnia doesn't really help my thinking about this." Kasumi rubbed her sore eyes, "I know, but I'm just nervous none the less."

There was a bump as the NERV jet finally touched down."_Thank you for using NERV.Please, take all your luggage and exit in a calm, orderly fashion._" the voice over the intercom quipped cheerfully.As the voice began to repeat itself, Ritsuko stood up and stretched."Well, my advice is to go with whatever your feelings say." she said, "I know that that's what most people used to do when they fell in love."The doctor started off without another word, and Kasumi sighed."God, I'm getting relationship tips from Ritsuko Akagi." she muttered half-heartedly, standing up and heading off.

"So, where are we staying, Misato?" Asuka asked."Commander Ikari actually decided that we get to stay at somewhere nice." Ritsuko said with a hint of sarcasm, "So basically, we get to stay at one of the few good hotels here in America.""But remember, it's just about ten PM here, so let's get to bed and sleep off that jet lag!" Misato said cheerfully, but with a yawn.

Asuka looked sideways at Kasumi with a grin."Well, that won't be a problem for sleepyhead over here." she poked the tired pilot in the stomach.Kasumi didn't respond.

"OK, you pilots will be sharing these three joined rooms." Misato yawned, "Ritsuko and I will be across the hall, so if you need anything, just knock.Goodnight."The Major shuffled off into the room, the door locking automatically behind her."Just so you know, you'll have to decide who sleeps where." Ritsuko said with a small smile, "Too bad the girls outweigh the boy."She unlocked the door to her and Misato's room and walked inside.

Kasumi was once again nodding off on her feet, and didn't realize what Ritsuko had said."All right, Rei and I'll take this room." Asuka said, "And you and Kasumi can stay in here."Shinji tapped Kasumi on the shoulder, who barely looked up."Hey, do you want to fall asleep on your feet?" he asked, "Or are you just trying to make me carry you?"Kasumi snapped her head up and stared at Shinji, trying not to blush.

It was only a few more hours when the NERV staff was deep in sleep.Kasumi was the only one that was still awake.She sat in a chair by a window, looking down at the bright lights of the city.She hugged her legs close to her chest and stared at the city twenty stories below, the lights reflecting from her purple eyes.It was surprisingly quiet, even for nighttime.Kasumi tore her eyes away from the window and looked back into the darkened room.

She listened carefully, but only the sound of peacefully, even breathing was heard.Kasumi looked over towards Shinji without expression.He was sound asleep, rolled on his side away from the light.Kasumi smiled at the Third Child, and then turned towards the window once more.It was so quiet; she could swear that she heard her own heart pounding within her chest.

"But why do I feel so scared?" the pilot wondered silently, "I've never felt my heart pounding so hard except inside unit-14 in an Angel attack."She shivered and shrank back into the chair, unable to stop shaking.

As the night turned into day, the NERV staff awoke almost simultaneously, just around 9:30AM.Shinji sat up and stretched, looking around the sun-filled room.He finally looked towards the window, and stopped looking around."K-Kasumi?" he asked.The Sixth Child was awake, certainly, but she looked half-dead.Lines circled beneath her eyes, and she literally lay limply in the chair.Her clothes were different from the previous day; she had changed, but the cloth was rumpled enough to make someone believe she had been wearing them for at least a month.

At Shinji's words, Kasumi turned her head slowly to face him."Kasumi, didn't you sleep at all last night?" Shinji asked, "You look like you were just beaten by an Angel!""No, I'm just fine." Kasumi replied, "I just didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night."She started to stand from the chair, but then stumbled and collapsed to her knees."Kasumi!" Shinji said, leaping out of his bed and to Kasumi's side.

"Since when do you take an all-nighter?" Asuka asked."Now that just kind of blows away our plans for the day." Ritsuko sweatdropped, "I think Misato had an idea of everyone going sightseeing, even if this place is mostly desert.""Hey, there's one great place that I came to about two years ago!" Misato said, "It's this great park that's one of the few remaining green places on the planet!"

"Well, as a doctor, I think that you should stay here for a while and get some rest." Ritsuko said, "Even if you have to miss out.""And what if I try to follow you?" Kasumi questioned."Well, that means that one of us will have keep watch over you like a hawk!" Asuka laughed, "And the perfect candidate is Shinji!""All right." Shinji waved his hand, "You don't have to make me, you know!"

"All right, see ya!" Misato and Asuka chirped as they shut the door.It locked.Kasumi blinked once, then twice."God, I hate it when Asuka does that." she thought angrily, "And it's worse when Misato joins in."

"So why have you been staying up so late lately?" Shinji questioned."I don't know why I can't sleep." Kasumi murmured, "It's been going on for two nights.I…don't know why I can't sleep."She lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling, glaring at her own lie.

"Hey, why don't you just go to sleep?" Shinji offered, "I'm going to leave for just a second, so I'll be back quick as a flash."He stood up and headed out the door, taking the last key.

Kasumi slowly sat up after Shinji had left, and stood up from the bed.She stumbled to the single bag she had brought along, and took something from it.

Shinji stood up and snapped open the can of soda.He took a sip and started back towards the room.He unlocked it and stepped inside."What?" he looked around and spotted Kasumi kneeling by her bag, "Kasumi?"He put his soda down on a nearby table and darted to Kasumi, kneeling down beside her.

"Are you all right?" he asked, "What happened?"Shinji paused and saw that Kasumi was hugging something to her chest, smiling."I…" she started, "Did I ever tell you something?""You don't tell me all that much." Shinji said softly, "So I guess not."

"I know that my report says that…I'm an orphan." Kasumi replied, "It says that my parents were killed in the line of duty for NERV, and it says that I'm an only child.I've lived under NERV protection for my entire life.""Yeah, that's how Rei's report goes." Shinji said, "And?"

"Well, you know that someone's soul is inside an Eva, right?" Kasumi continued, "Well…I don't know much about that, but I just learned who's soul is inside unit-14."She slowly pulled the photograph away from her chest so the both of them could see it.Shinji's eyes widened as he saw the other person in the picture.It couldn't possibly be…

"It's him, my brother." Kasumi whispered softly.Shinji's eyes shrank to the size of dots and he pulled away from Kasumi."Shinji?" Kasumi asked, "What's wrong?"

"Him?!" Shinji suddenly shouted, "He's your brother?!_He's_ the soul of your Evangelion?!"He rose to his feet swiftly and stepped away from his fellow pilot, and Kasumi stared at him in wide-eyed shock."How could it be?" Shinji growled, "How could your brother be him?""What?" Kasumi asked, "Shinji, did you know him?"

"Of course I knew him!" Shinji roared, "**I KILLED HIM!**"Kasumi rose to her feet slowly, her eyes wide."…what…?" she whispered."Nagisa Kaoru!" Shinji continued to shout, "He was the Fifth Child!The second pilot of unit-02!""…tell me." Kasumi whispered desperately, tears rising in her eyes, "…if he was…a pilot…the Fifth Child…why did you kill him?"With that, Shinji screamed in anger and slammed his fist into the side of Kasumi's face, throwing the Sixth Child to the ground.

He swiftly dropped to one knee and held Kasumi's collar tightly in his hand, lifting her to face him."That bastard wasn't just the Fifth Child.He was the Seventeenth Angel." Shinji whispered in a growl, "I killed him because he was going to cause Third Impact."Kasumi's eyes widened, and she froze.

"If he is really your brother, then we're enemies." Shinji continued to hiss, "Because if you're really related to him, then you're an Angel.I can't believe that I nearly cared about you."Kasumi drew in a sharp breath, and then looked away.

A single, solitary tear slipped down her cheek, and then she suddenly struggled to break free from Shinji.Kasumi broke free and got to her feet, running towards the door and wrenching it open.She ran from the room, letting the door hang open.Shinji calmly stood from the floor, shut the door, and took up his soda again.

Kasumi stumbled down the stairs of the hotel, tripping and falling down two flights of stairs.Tears ran down her face as she struggled desperately to stand up."Hey, you OK, kid?" a man asked kindly.Kasumi scrambled to her feet and shoved past the man, ignoring the painful bruise forming on her lower shin.

"…_no_."


	7. Genesis 0:20: Sadness Unto Unknown And.....

Neon Genesis: Evangelion

Neon Genesis: Evangelion

Genesis: 0:20: Sadness Unto Unknown And…

[A/N: Yes!Kasumi's brother is Kaoru!She is indeed the sister of an Angel!]

[Disclaimer: I don't own.]

Shinji sat calmly in a chair, listening to his SDAT player.It was 9:59, and the girls were due back in one minute.Well, all the human girls anyway.His blue-black eyes narrowed as twin images of Kasumi and Kaoru flashed through his head."_At least, not until you go out on a date._" Asuka's words replayed through his mind over and over; they wouldn't stop.

"Hey, Kasumi!Shinji!We're back!" Asuka called, opening the door.Shinji remained still, listening to the music pouring out from his SDAT player."Hey!" Asuka called again, "Baka Shinji!Where's Kasumi?"Popping the earphones from his ears, Shinji replied, "I don't know where she is, and I don't CARE!"Asuka jumped at Shinji's shout, and then realized what he said.

"WHAT'D YA MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE KASUMI IS?!" the hell-haired girl shouted, poking Shinji in the chest, "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING HER!""YEAH, WELL I DON'T CARE WHERE THE HELL SHE WENT TO!" Shinji shouted, shoving Asuka backwards.The Second Child fell to the floor with a thud and looked up at the Third Child in shock.

"Hey, we heard shouting." Ritsuko said through the door, "What's going on?"Rei walked to the door and opened it, letting Misato and Ritsuko into the room."Baka Shinji lost Kasumi!" Asuka snapped, "And he just shoved me!""Shinji, what's going on?" Misato questioned, "Where's Kasumi?""I don't know, and I don't care." Shinji replied once more.

Kasumi let her legs dangle over the edge of the catwalk, staring down at the coolant that awaited the arrival of the Evangelions.Her face was streaked with tears, but she was silent, and the tears gone.It was mostly dark in the NERV containment chamber, but there was an eerie glow coming from the maroon coolant.

It was the middle of the night, and she was once again unable to sleep.At that moment, nothing much could put Kasumi at ease, or feel any better.She only wanted to be by her Eva.The thing that would accept her…

Asuka stared up at the ceiling, almost on the verge of sleep.Shinji had acted in the strangest way…She frowned.Her plan was working so perfectly, and now this.She rolled over onto her side and slipped into the warm comforting arms of sleep.

Shinji lay on his back, staring at the ceiling.Misato and Ritsuko had chewed him out for Kasumi running away."Is it my fault that that bitch ran away?" he whispered into the darkness."Is it, Pilot Ikari?" a soft voice asked in reply.Shinji sat up slowly to see Rei standing in the doorway that connected the other rooms."What?" he asked.

"Is it really your fault that Pilot Shiro left?" Rei continued to question, "Or did she merely leave without warning?""It isn't any of your business." Shinji growled, "She just…left.""In her condition, I would think it would be very difficult for Pilot Shiro to…'run away'." Rei murmured, "Why did she leave?""It isn't any of your business." Shinji repeated.Rei's eyes stared at Shinji, delving deep into him."You seem to be angry at her." she said, "Why?"Shinji merely looked away, glaring at the window.

"Did she say something?" Rei didn't relent in her questioning, "Or do something?Or is it something else?"Shinji pulled his gaze away from the window to look at Rei.Her blood red eyes made his anger flare up once more, but her calm tone and voice made that rage sink down."From what I've seen in the past few weeks, and what Pilot Sorhyu has told me, you and Pilot Shiro were…in a…relationship as Major Katsuragi put it."

"Well, she told you wrong then." Shinji said angrily, "We weren't in a relationship.Who said I even liked her?""The way…the way you look at her." Rei said slowly, as if she were trying to understand it herself, "The way you look when you think about her.It is evident in both aspects.""Don't try to tell me that I ogled after that bitch!" Shinji hissed, "I hate her, and I don't care where she ran off to!"

"Why?" Rei asked, "Why do you hate Pilot Shiro?""You wouldn't understand, Rei." Ikari said shortly, "It's something you just wouldn't get.""If you tell me, I might be able to comprehend why you distain Pilot Shiro." Rei continued to badger him, "Did she say something to insult you?Or is it something she told you?"

The blue-haired girl slowly walked towards the bed and stared at Shinji."Or is it something she told you about herself?" she said her question another way, "Something she told you about her past, about her life.Is it that?"Shinji sat up slowly.Rei had just hit home with her inquisition.

"Look, you just wouldn't get it if I told you." he said, drawing his knees to his chest and looking to the floor, "I just hate her.""If it is something about her past, perhaps you should look past it." Rei's voice sounded slightly distant, "Sometimes, the worst people are created from hanging on things from the past."Shinji let out a low gasp of confusion and shock and looked up, but Rei had left, and the door slowly clicked shut.

Kasumi rocked back and forth, teetering on the edge of the catwalk, staring down at the coolant.It would only be a few more hours till her Evangelion would arrive.Just a little while longer.Suddenly, the sound of a footstep brought the distraught pilot from her thoughts.She froze.

Ritsuko was jolted out of a restful sleep a few hours before schedule when the phone rang with a vengeance."Dr. Akagi." she grumbled as she picked up the receiver.

"WHAT?!" the Eva pilots were shocked out of sleep as a shout breeched the sanctity of their rooms.They leapt from their beds and headed towards Misato and Ritsuko's room.

"Yes ma'am!" the person on the other end said, "A guard was going around on his duties when he came across one of the pilots!""Then what?" Ritsuko snapped, "Where is she?""Well…" the person began.

Kasumi slowly walked into the containment chamber once more, walking to the edge of the catwalk and sitting down.She lent forward, holding the handle tight and catching her breath.She had lost the guard that had been steadily chasing her for the past ten minutes.Kasumi narrowed her eyes at the guard's pushiness.She hated him, them…humans.

"What'd you mean you lost her?!" Ritsuko shouted, "I thought your guards were supposed to be some of the quickest!""Well—she's quick!" the man protested, "We have no clue where the pilot is, and we've got readings that that Angel thing you warned us about is only about one-hundred-twenty miles away!""WHAT?!" Ritsuko shouted.

"The Evangelion units will be here in about thirty minutes!" the man said, "The UN Superjets were assigned to bring them here, so—""Shut up and make sure your systems are ready to launch the Evas!" Ritsuko snapped, "We'll be there in ten minutes or so!"At that, she slammed the phone down onto its holder and turned to the pilots."Get ready!" she shouted.

Ritsuko gripped the steering wheel of the car tightly, angry beyond belief at the events of the past few hours.Misato glanced warily sideways at her friend.It was dangerous to talk to Ritsuko when she was angry.Even more so if she was angry about something going wrong.

Fifteen minutes after Ritsuko and the others had arrived, the Evangelions arrived as well.

"All right, so what's our plan here?" Asuka questioned from the plug."Well, the main thing is that we've scanned the underground and found a large underground cavern." Misato relayed, "We're going to have you lure the Angel there and then destroy it.""Pretty easy once you think about it." Asuka smirked."You never know." Ritsuko said in a calm tone, "It may take four Evas to destroy it."Shinji narrowed his eyes at the sentence.Ritsuko was trying to change his mind.

Kasumi hid in the darkness of the cage, staring at the black face of unit-14.She had heard the technicians that set up the containment chamber.The Angel was close; very close.But she didn't reveal herself; she refused.

"All right, Eva launch!" Misato ordered.The Evangelion units activated and headed towards the cavern, using the specially formulated battery packs that the U.S. was testing.They were supposed to last about an hour a piece for the two packs.

The Angel paused, then shifted in the dirt.Its enemy was close.A horrible chuckle emerged from the creature's gaping maw and it turned away from the line it was forming to head towards the enemies.

The shifting ground rumbled beneath the Evas' feet, and then a wall cracked and shattered, revealing the Angel.It was gigantic, long and muscular like a snake, but with pincers like some type of insect.Its maroon core was placed just beneath its mouth, and a small indentation was just beneath it.

"Oh, we're gonna have fun!" Asuka laughed, holding out the word 'fun'.At her mental command, the shoulder of her right arm snapped open, a Progressive Knife falling into place.The Second Child grasped it tightly, and then rushed at the Angel.She stabbed at the core with deadly accuracy and strength, and the blade sank easily into it.

"What the?" Misato wondered.She and Ritsuko stared at the Angel's frozen state, and the ease of Asuka's victory.

Kasumi chuckled low, and then bent double, placing her hand over her face."My God, I can't believe that they think it's over." she laughed, "What idiocy!"Kasumi shook with heartless laughter, burying her face in her hand.

Suddenly, the Angel's core flexed and warped, and then healed.It closed around the Prog Knife, and the Angel reared back, wrenching the weapon from unit-02's hand.Asuka gasped as the shadows increased as the Angel drew over her.It collapsed around her, crushing the Eva unit and Asuka in turn.As her bones cricked and cracked in protest, Asuka let out a anguish-filled scream.

Kasumi slowly stopped laughing, her vocal cords beginning to snap shut in protest of air loss.She hiccupped, and placed her head in her hands on her knees."God, what's wrong with me?" she said slowly, "I'm not supposed to be concerned about…humans, am I?"Kasumi tilted her head up and narrowed her eyes in thought."Isn't that why you put me here?" she whispered, "Isn't that the reason, God?"

The Angel flung the limp unit-02 against the wall, ignoring it as it slid to the ground.It slithered towards the two other Evas, focusing on Rei.With a ear-wrenching screech, it lurched forwards and caught the Eva between its pincers.Rei grit her teeth and tried desperately to pull the Angel's mandibles apart.But instead the Angel began to crush her with a deadly fierceness, bending and popping her bones like Asuka's.

Kasumi groaned in pain as something pounded inside her skull, tearing through her mind."Make it stop!" she whispered desperately, "Please, God!Brother!Make it stop!"

Finally, Shinji reacted to the sudden carnage that he had come to know so well.He commanded the Evangelion to release the Prog Knife, and grasped the weapon.He ran forwards with a roar, ready to release his anger upon the thing he hated most.

Very swiftly, unit-01 rushed the Angel and stabbed at the core.It broke through the maroon thing, but it healed.Shinji jerked away before the Angel could trap him, and slashed at the core again.Again, the Angel healed, but Shinji leapt away.The Angel lurched forwards and tried to catch Shinji, but he leapt into the air.Grinning from the small victory, Shinji ignored the Angel.

"Shinji!" Misato shouted, "Watch it!"

Shinji looked up to see the trap he had fallen into.The Angel's tail wrapped around him and slammed him against the wall.He felt the pain stronger than ever, and then the Angel beat him against the ground.Once that was done, the Angel began a rhythm, beating him against the floor and wall, bringing phenomenal pain to the pilot.

Finally, Shinji blacked out, and the Angel let him go.It slithered back through the hole it had created before, and vanished into the dirt.

"Get a crew down there!" Misato ordered, "Retrieve the Evas and their pilots immediately!"

Kasumi finally looked up from her hands with a gasp, tiny beads of sweat flying from her cold face.She lowered her head slightly with a pained smile."So…it isn't my choice?" she whispered, "I have to do this?"She let a tear slide down her face."Fine." Kasumi said, "I'll do what you say, brother.I'll do it, even though you say I don't."She stood up from the darkened cage catwalk and started off.

Misato rested her head on her meshed hands, hoping for the best report.Ritsuko came down the hall, her feet tapping against the hard tiled floor of the hospital."How are they?" the Major asked meekly."Well, all of them seem to have a few dislocated joints and some bruises." Ritsuko replied, "But other than that, they're all fine.""In the meantime…" Misato murmured.

"The fight gave us about twenty more minutes." Ritsuko answered, "But the Angel has accelerated the speed of its digging.So basically we have about an hour before it gets here.""Joy." Misato said sarcastically.

It was dark.Kasumi remained still, unmoving.And then, she twitched.At the sudden movement, the Evangelion's entry plug lit up with normal light, the nerve connections showing the containment chamber.

Misato stared up at the screen of the control center.She disliked having to work here, without Makoto or Maya or Shigeru.It was just too weird.She reached down and tapped a key over a technician's shoulder and a com. link to the chamber of unit-14 flashed onto the gigantic screen."Just thirty minutes to find Kasumi and get her down here." the Major said softly.The twenty-nine-year-old woman became so transfixed upon the Eva's dark face that she didn't hear the technician's murmur of confusion.

"Ma'am?" the young man said somewhat frantically, "Ma'am, we've got a situation!""What?" Misato jerked out of her stupor, "What's the problem?""Well, it looks like that unit-14 has activated!" the technician said, "There's someone in the entry plug!"

"WHAT?!" Misato immediately shouted.Shoving the man aside, the Major slammed her fist upon another key.The link-screen showing unit-14 crackled for a moment, and then showed Misato who was inside the plug.

"Kasumi?" she asked slowly, nearly disbelieving what her eyes told her.Suddenly, she was angry.

"KASUMI, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" she shouted, "WE WERE SCARED HALF TO DEATH WHEN YOU WEREN'T BACK AT THE HOTEL!RITSUKO AND I _SPECIFICALLY_ ORDERED YOU NOT TO MOVE!WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU—""Be quiet." Kasumi suddenly interrupted the Major in mid-rant, "Just shut up and give me the details."Misato reared back in shock at the calmness of Kasumi's words, but the fierceness hidden in them.

"Be grateful I even decided to come back." the Sixth Child said, "I didn't come back because I wanted.I…I just had to!"Her expression turned angry at those last few words, and then the connection broke off. Misato stared at the screen for a while, and then sighed angrily.

Kasumi closed the link quickly, fearing some sort of emotional outburst.Again, her heart began to pound with fear.Something was wrong with this, horribly wrong.But what?Her synchronization score was perfect, what did she have to fear?Kasumi slowly curled into a ball, hugging her shins to her chest, shivering and breathing hard.

"No data?" Misato asked."Yes, unfortunately." Ritsuko replied, "We have nothing on this new Angel.Kasumi will have to improvise."The two were silent for a moment, and then Misato spoke up, "Well, I had better make sure the pilots are OK.I'll see you…later."With that, Misato slowly began to walk down the hall.As she passed by her old friend, Ritsuko seized her arm gently.

"Misato…don't tell Shinji that Kasumi is here." the doctor murmured, "It'll only cause trouble."Misato looked at Ritsuko, but then nodded solemnly and began to walk again.

Twenty-five minutes later, the quickly formed plan was put into effect.

"We've found an old subway track that leads almost directly to where the Angel is." Ritsuko reviewed, "Now, the umbilical cable will again be useless, but the battery packs seem to prove useful.Kasumi, we want you to lure it out of the underground to the abandoned part of what used to be Las Vegas.Is that good?"Kasumi nodded, but didn't look up."OK!" Misato said, "Eva launch!"

The battery packs clicked on and Kasumi rushed from the cavernous chamber that led to the surface.

The Angel paused in its digging and its completely black eyes looked up towards the surface ground.It chuckled darkly, and traced the line of something up top.

"You're coming up on the subway!" Misato said through an audio com. link; Kasumi wouldn't allow a visual."Get ready!" Ritsuko ordered.Kasumi nodded shortly again.Suddenly, the ground rumbled and shook.

"Blue pattern!" a frantic technician shouted, "Beneath the Eva!"The technician had hardly finished her sentence when the ground underneath unit-14 broke apart and shattered.The Evangelion was tossed into the air with the bedrock fragments and then slowly began to fall back to the broken earth.The Angel was eagerly awaiting Kasumi.

"Look out!" Misato shouted.Unit-14 twisted around and stared down at the Angel.Its pincer jaws opened wide to bite the Eva in half, but at the last second, Kasumi jerked her body roughly to one side, and the Evangelion followed.It fell straight at one of the pincers, and with a flash, it had drawn the Prog Sword and cut through the hard material.

The gigantic pincer fell to the earth, the Angel rearing back in pain.It looked as if it were screaming.Kasumi cupped her ears in pain as the Angel's scream reverberated through her ears; she was the only one that could hear it.

"_Witch!_" the Angel growled in a hissing tone, "_How dare you!_"It pulled back, and launched its body at the bio-weapon.Barely able to react quickly enough with her hands around her ears, Kasumi rushed to grab the metallic handles that connected her hands and drew the Prog Knife.The Eva held the twin glowing weapons before it, desperately holding the Angel back.

Kasumi's hands shook within the entry plug as she struggled to hold the Angel.But she forgot about its remaining pincer.The Angel laughed through its burning mouth and brought its pincer through the air.The sharp appendage stabbed into unit-14's head, throwing pilot and Evangelion alike to the side.

Kasumi shouted in pain as she hit the ground, her visual systems showing static for a moment.Blood dripped down behind her ear as the puncture appeared.She rolled over and leapt to her feet, looking for the Angel.As the visual system came back online, she had no time to dodge as the Angel slammed into her.

"The pilot's synchronization level!" another technician said, "It's rising rapidly!"Ritsuko looked over the man's shoulder to glance at the screen.Her green eyes widened and shrank at the same time.Kasumi's score was increasing ten percent every few seconds.Ritsuko was confused.But then it slammed into her from the back of her mind."EJECT THE ENTRY PLUG NOW!" she shouted.

"We can't!" the female technician cried, "All signals are being blocked!Pulses are flowing backwards!"Misato and Ritsuko had heard these words too many times; they knew what they meant."Oh no…" Misato whispered.

Kasumi held off the single pincer the Angel had with one hand while pushing its mouth away with the other.It felt like her arms were on fire.She grit her teeth and pushed her head against the entry plug seat, praying to anyone that might hear her.Suddenly, a sound like the pound of a drum.Her closed eyes flew open, and the sound slowly repeated.The sound grew louder and faster, quicker and quicker, until Kasumi finally realized what it was.Her heart.

Misato and Ritsuko tried desperately to open a visual link to unit-14's entry plug, but were unable.As they opened an audio link, they froze in terror.The last thing the women heard at that moment was Kasumi's anguished scream of horrible pain.

Kasumi released the handles in the entry plug, bringing them up to look at them.Her entire body was wracked with pain.Suddenly, something happened."**HELP!!**" she screamed, "**PLEASE, MAKE IT STOP!!MAKE IT STOP!!**"

"KASUMI!" Misato shouted.The Evangelion had fallen silent, and the Angel was moving in for the kill.With a screech it lurched forwards, pincer ready to tear the bio-weapon and pilot apart.

Kasumi tilted her head back and let out a pain-filled scream that was cut short.

With movements faster than anyone could calculate, the Evangelion's hand caught the Angel's pincer and broken it in half.The Angel screamed in pain, but before it could move, the Evangelion was on top of it.The smoke-black Evangelion held the Angel down with immeasurable strength, but then the huge bio-weapon shuddered and bent low.Plates of armor cracked and shattered from the Evangelion and its mouth slid open.The Evangelion's eyes gleamed blood red as it opened its mouth to reveal horrible sharp teeth.

Clawed hands clenched into the Angel's flesh and it let out a screech.The Evangelion laughed; all could hear it.It was a deep, throaty laugh that had a second voice echoing it.It sounded worse than an Angel's scream.

Ritsuko and Misato watched in mesmerized horror as their worst nightmare replayed in front of them.But this time, it was even worse.

The Angel had no chance to move before the Evangelion dove down and bit into its core.The Evangelion wrenched the piece of core from the Angel and chewed, swallowed.After that first 'bite', the Evangelion dove back in, red blood spurting in horrible fountains like geysers from broken veins and arteries.

Misato's brown eyes widened as another one of her 'children' was subjected to the horrible price that came with an incredibly high sync ratio.The Evangelion ate the Angel gruesomely, picking tissue from the bones.Finally, the Evangelion was finished with its horrifying meal, and stood on its feet.It let its head fall back and let out a howling laugh.Humanlike red eyes gleamed with what little light was left.

The sun had fallen.Everything was silent.Nothing could be heard but the chirping of the cicadas and crickets.Blood splattered Evangelion-14 from head to toe, and its terrifying grin was frozen on its face.And so, the world was quiet in that moment.

"…And so begins the end."


	8. 

Neon Genesis: Evangelion

Neon Genesis: Evangelion

Genesis: 0:21: Rain of Tears

[A/N: MINDWARP!!!!!]

[Disclaimer: Don't own!]

Kasumi slowly regained consciousness.She didn't open her eyes; she was too tired.The sensation of something washing up against her lower legs made the pilot jump and sit up.She found herself staring out at the clear blue water of some body of water.Kasumi was wearing her normal clothes, which happened to be wet from the shins down.

Her feet were bare, and her hands felt something gritty beneath them.Sand, she found."W-what's going on?" the fourteen-year-old questioned to the warm, moist air.It felt exactly as if she were at a beach.Her loose black slacks were still in the water of the small waves, but her orange tee-shirt was dry and warm from the air and sand.

Her arms suddenly trembled and gave way, sending the pilot to the sand."What's going on?" she asked to nothing again, "The last thing I can remember…"A painful flash of what happened in her entry plug whipped through her mind and she closed her eyes.

"Thinking about bad times?"

Kasumi opened her eyes quickly.Her purple eyes met with crimson eyes, and she sat up slowly.The owner of those crimson eyes chuckled softly.

Misato stared at unit-14.It had been deactivated, but Ritsuko was working as hard as she could.Someone had deleted all the data they required from the MAGI.Someone knew this was coming.

Asuka stared down at her desk, everything about her seemed duller and limper.Her blue eyes were soft, shimmering with unshed tears.Shinji looked towards the Second Child, but turned away.He knew where her sorrow lay.

Kasumi stared out at the water, her brother sitting right next to her.She glanced nervously over at him, but then looked back at the water."Kaoru…" Kasumi said softly."Yes?" Kaoru replied patiently.

"Shinji…he said that he killed you." the Sixth Child said, "How is it that…we've met?""Imooto…our bodies no longer exist." Kaoru said softly, rubbing his hand over Kasumi's, "Our souls are meeting, not our physical forms.""My—body is gone?!" Kasumi asked, frightened.She looked at her hands, and then cupped them over her face, shaking in sudden terror.

"So we have yet another run-in with the Eva's true powers." Misato whispered to unit-14, "And you…you damned thing…you took Kasumi."

Kasumi gasped suddenly, looking up from her hands.The beach was gone, as was Kaoru, and the scenery had been replaced.It was a small park, and a young boy sat on a swing.Close by, a small girl was chasing after a small ball, laughing.The young, gray-haired boy smiled at the brown-haired girl, but his red eyes widened when she tripped and fell to the ground.

"Kasumi!" the little boy said, "You OK?"A few tears slid down her face, but the little girl nodded and smiled at her brother."I'm OK, Kaoru." she said, wiping the dirt and red from her knees.The little boy wiped away her tears and helped her up, giving her a reassuring hug.

Kasumi blinked, and then she was back at the beach with Kaoru."…what just happened?" she asked."Let's just say that you remembered a memory that was forced into the back of your mind." Kaoru said, placing his hand on Kasumi's shoulder.

"Forced?" Kasumi asked, "How could it be forced to be forgotten?"

Ritsuko tapped at the keys on the console.It had been a month since the incident in America, and she was still perfecting the lost program."This is worse than what happened with Shinji." she murmured into the dark room, "This time I have to do everything myself."The doctor slammed her finger down onto a key angrily, the screen before her flashing with data.

Kasumi let a handful of dry sand slip between her fingers as tears threatened to fall from her eyes."Mental instability?" she repeated what her brother just said."Indeed." Kaoru said, standing, his hands in his pockets, "Forcing a child to try and pilot Evangelion is unimaginable, isn't it?"Kasumi put her hand down and clenched it tight into the sand.

"It is, but they did it to me anyway." she hissed, "Why?!""When we were young, when we were merely a year old and two years, we had only our first names." Kaoru said, "But when I was five, I was taken from you and given the name Nagisa.I was taken to SEELE, where you and I had been created."

Kasumi jolted at the last word and looked up at her brother."Yes, humans have been playing God." Kaoru said flatly, "In fact, all the scientists had created us for was to be the perfect Evangelion pilots."The gray-haired boy smiled softly and continued, "But God interfered.He didn't want his creations playing his role.And so he had us be what we are.But for some reason, only half of your blood was Angel."

"Only half of your blood relates you to the Angels." Kaoru continued, "That is what made you one of the perfect candidates to pilot Eva.You would not have a core, or show up as a blue pattern on any scanners.But you would still have the ability to synchronize with Eva easily and quickly."

"If I was so wonderful at piloting those…things, why would mental instability occur to me?" Kasumi growled, "Wouldn't I be fine?""No…not the way they set it up." Kaoru explained, "The scientists purposefully made the Eva you piloted a fake, one with a core of a mind of a psychopath.They knew that you couldn't possibly sync with someone like that, and they knew that it would destroy all previous memories that you had."

"My memory ends at age ten." Kasumi whispered, "I can only remember waking in a hospital bed, hearing from a doctor that I had had a nasty fall from a high hill.I could only remember a few things.My name, where I was, and how old I was.I guess that was all just lies."

"Yes…" Kaoru agreed.

It was the second week of the second month after the incident.It was quiet, if not silent at Misato's apartment.Shinji ate his food calmly, hardly paying attention to the two bloodshot-eyed women sitting by him."Misato, how's Ritsuko doing?" Asuka asked."She hasn't slept in a few days, but she says the program will be ready by the end of the month." Misato sighed, "We'll be getting our roommate back soon!"

"So what?" Shinji slapped his chopsticks to the table.Asuka and Misato looked at the brown-haired boy in shock.They had nearly forgotten about Shinji's anger."I don't care if she ever gets out of unit-14." he said, standing from the table, "She can stay there for all eternity."

Kasumi stared out at the horizon of the sea.Kaoru stood beside her, not saying a word.He had explained her blood, what made her different from the Angels and what differed her from the humans.She was of both, but of neither at the same time.

"Kaoru…I…I…love Shinji." Kasumi said suddenly, "I still love him, but I'm not sure anymore.He despises me because of what he saw in the only picture I have of you.I said that you were my brother, and he said that I was an Angel, that I was his enemy."Kaoru chuckled slightly and said, "You know, I loved him as well."

"What?" Kasumi looked at her brother quickly."Don't worry." Kaoru sat down next to Kasumi, "He has no affection for me.Well, not much I don't think.""But still, being just part Angel would make him hate me." the brown-haired girl sighed, "It's probably my destiny to be killed by unit-01's hand.Why should I go back?"

It was finally the end of the month."Begin retrieval program now!" Ritsuko ordered.Each Eva pilot was there, waiting the outcome of the program.Shinji was there because Misato ordered him to come.

Kasumi suddenly started, choked, and clenched her hands tight."They're trying to pull you back." Kaoru said softly, "You can go…if you please."He waved his hand out towards the water, but Kasumi shook her head shortly."I don't want to!" she groaned, "No matter how much they want me to!"

She choked again and cupped a hand before her mouth."It is a very strong pull." Kaoru remarked, "I believe your dear Doctor Akagi has worked out a wonderful program for this."Kasumi choked again and said, "I won't!"

"Ego-border found." Maya said flatly, "Beginning Ego-border reformation."Suddenly, the tracer that locked onto Kasumi's Ego-border went berserk, trying to get away from the tracer."Ego-border is fading!" Makoto cried."Activate the secondary trace!" Ritsuko ordered, "We can't let her ego fade!"Two tracers appeared on the screen and locked onto Kasumi's ego.

Kasumi brought her hands to her temples and clutched her head."No!" she shouted, "Leave me alone!God, just leave me alone!"Kaoru looked on, unable to help, but wanting something else."Kasumi…" he whispered.

The twin tracers suddenly broke up, losing the hold they had."Eva is activating!" Maya shouted, "Power levels are almost to activation level!""BLUE PATTERN!" Shigeru shouted, "A BLUE PATTERN IS FORMING INSIDE UNIT-14'S ENTRY PLUG!"The sound of an Angel's screech echoed up from the containment chamber.

The echo of an Angel's roar came over the water and reached Kaoru's ears.He gasped and turned to Kasumi."Kasumi!" he reached out to grab her shoulders, but his hands bounced away off of a glowing orange wall."Kasumi!" Kaoru shouted again.He leapt to his feet and slammed his extended fingers against the wall.He grit his teeth as his AT Field leveled against his sister's and his finger pried both open.

"Kasumi, listen!" he strained to fit his other hand into the hole, "You must be calm!Your anger and hatred are making the Angel-blood within you able to take control of you!"He slowly forced the AT Fields open and leapt to Kasumi.He grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"ENERGY LEVELS .01 TO ACTIVATION!" Maya cried.Unit-14's eyes were glowing blood red, but then faded to black.All the energy that had been gathering in unit-14 vanished, and the blue pattern disappeared as well."Everything…normal." Shigeru said slowly, "But…we lost it.Kasumi's Ego-border has completely vanished.We…failed."

"Ritsuko!" Misato breathed.But the doctor had turned away."…sumimasen." Akagi whispered harshly.Shinji stared at the screen.His eyes shook with a sudden shock that he never thought that he would show at this time."What the?" he questioned himself in his mind, "Am I…sad?Why?"

Kasumi slowly drew in shaking breaths.Kaoru had his hand on her shoulders, but she shook anyway."Kaoru, what did I do?" she whispered, "What just happened?""Angels have it encoded in their blood to return to Adam." Kaoru explained softly, "If you allow your self-consciousness to fade, then your blood will force you to do as it believes it must.Don't let that happen!"

"And what if I don't care anymore?" Kasumi asked in a dead tone."Let's just say, that people without bodies will be showing up in rather large numbers." Kaoru said with a slight laugh.

Shinji stared at the lifeless face of unit-14.He was silent.Unit-14 was useless now, at least, until they chose someone to be the new pilot."But will it let anyone sync now?" Shinji murmured softly.

"Kasumi, I need to ask you." Kaoru said, "Is staying here what you really want?"Kasumi didn't answer."You already know that many people want you back." Kaoru continued, "So why do you stay?""Because I want to." Kasumi said softly."Why?" Kaoru asked again.

"I…" Kasumi tried to say something, "I…""You don't want to go back because Shinji hates you, is that it?" Kaoru said gently.Kasumi lowered her head, unable to answer."Kasumi, you should go back." Kaoru said, "It isn't right for someone who still has a life to remain here.""But…" Kasumi tried to protest.

"No." Kaoru said, "Listen.I know that once the fact that you have Angel blood within you is revealed that many will no longer accept you.It's impossible for someone like you or I to exist without someone despising us.You must return to the world where you exist in the flesh."

"But why?" Kasumi asked, "Why must we live with this kind of pain?The pain of being rejected by one you care for…Why do we have to live with this?""Unfortunately, I prefer not to question my existence, so I haven't spent much time thinking about it." Kaoru murmured, "But listen.This is possibly the corniest thing I can say, but you should live out your life to the end, regardless of what other people think."

Shinji sighed and started off, heading towards the doorway that led away from the chamber.Suddenly, there was a clack of metal and he paused.Shinji turned back towards the Eva.

"All right, Kaoru." Kasumi murmured, "I'll go back to the real world.Please, help me live my life out."Kaoru stood and held out his hand.Kasumi grasped her brother's hand and the two drifted through the air over the deep water of the sea.Slowly, Kaoru let Kasumi's hand slip from his, and the brown-haired girl dropped into the water.

The water made no ripple as she slipped through its surface, and she slowly sank down into the black depths."_Tell me._" she thought, "_Will we meet again?_""_When your body no longer carries you, yes.But I will be close, when you wish_." Kaoru's voice replied.And so Kasumi vanished into the dark depths of the water, fading from her brother's sight.Kaoru smiled.

Shinji was frozen, his sight transfixed upon unit-14's face.Something metallic was grating against another piece of metal, and suddenly, the entry plug ejected.

Kasumi's sight was nothing but darkness, and then the eerie glowing light of the LCL and entry plug came into view."_So this is how I get back.LCL destroyed my body, and now it recreates it._" she said.Kasumi slowly sank into the seat of the entry plug, and then a harsh snap echoed through her ears as a bright light illuminated the plug.

The hatch to the entry plug snapped open, and LCL gushed out.The orange liquid splashed down into the coolant, and an upward explosion of water suddenly caught Shinji's eye.The water calmed, and he gasped.Kasumi lay floating on her back, with a calm look on her face, her clothes becoming soaked with the coolant.

"Kasumi?"

Purple eyes slowly opened to look at a glaring white ceiling.Kasumi sat up and automatically stared down at her lap."Kasumi…are you all right?" a voice asked.Kasumi looked up blankly.Misato was sitting by the bed, Asuka close by.

"God, I can't believe you're OK!" Asuka suddenly sobbed, kneeling down and wrapping her arms around Kasumi.Wet cloth pressed against the Sixth Child's skin.She was wearing the same clothes…

"Asuka, are you sure you want to be caught in such a moment of weakness?" she asked in a dead tone.Asuka looked up at Kasumi, only to face a blank face.Asuka sniffed once and wiped her eyes, and said, "God, just shut up, 'K?"She smiled her best smile at Kasumi, who returned it by looking down and away.

"We came here to pick you up." Misato said, "All right?""No, I'll…" Kasumi said, "I'll walk."Misato pulled back for a moment, and then nodded in agreement."All right, we'll meet back at the homestead."Kasumi didn't respond, but Asuka and Misato headed out the door.When the door slid shut, Asuka paused and looked back towards it.

"Kind of a shock that Shinji was the one who called in what happened." Misato placed her hand on Asuka's shoulder, "I thought he was pretty angry with her."Asuka sniffed and nodded, smiling slightly."Well, now those two can head out on a date soon." she chuckled weakly.

Shinji lay on his bed, staring at the orange glare of the single light in his room.One hand covered one eye, and he blinked."I could have just left." he murmured, "I could have just let her drown.But I didn't.Why?"He heard the door slide open and sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

Misato tapped at Shinji's door tentatively, and slid it open."Shinji?" she asked, "Hey, Kasumi's going to be walking here, so make sure you cook a little more for dinner, OK?"Shinji nodded slowly, and Misato smiled.She turned from the door, shutting it as she went.

Kasumi looked up from the floor towards the window.The sky was dark and cloudy and drops of rain were beginning to splatter against the window.Cracks suddenly sounded, and the corner of the window was broken with jagged lines.The door automatically slid shut as Kasumi walked from the room.

It was quiet at Misato's apartment except for the pounding rain."Misato, I thought you said Kasumi would be here." Shinji said, "It's already nine o' clock.And we ate dinner at that.""She should be here by now." Misato replied, "And she probably took a train to get out of this storm.""Well, she isn't here." Shinji said, "Do you think something happened?"

"No…she'll be OK." Asuka murmured, "She's pretty tough when you think about it."

Lightning lit up the room and pulled Shinji from his stupor.Even the teacher seemed to pause at the thunder and lightning, but droned on with his lecture.It had been four days…Shinji lowered his chin onto his hand again and stared out at the sheets of rain.His eyes unfocused as he lost track of time and thought.

The bell toned for lunchtime, and Kensuke stood from his seat to talk to Touji."You know, Shinji really needs to start thinking about getting a girl." the war-fanatic said, "He's been even more depressed than usual!""Yeah, I know." Touji agreed, "Maybe we should try to hook him up with Kasumi or something."Suddenly, a shadow fell over the two.They jumped and slowly looked behind them…

To see a smiling Asuka."How would you two like to come over?" she asked suddenly, "I need to talk to you.""Why not right now?" Kensuke squeaked, "We're both here!"Asuka clamped a hand over Kensuke's mouth and hissed, "SHHH!I can't let Shinji hear about this!"Touji and Kensuke blinked in unison.

That afternoon, the four fourteen-year-olds rushed to Misato's apartment, trying to outrun the rain.They ran inside and brushed rainwater from their clothes.Shinji darted off immediately to get towels."OK, Asuka, what's this all about?" Touji questioned bravely.

"Well, I've had this little plan going to get Kasumi and Shinji together." Asuka murmured softly, "Now, Kasumi didn't come home last night—"At that moment, Shinji walked back into the room with towels, and Kensuke and Touji's jaws dropped."You never said that Kasumi lived with you guys!" they shouted in unison."It's only been for about two nights at the very most!" Asuka said."Shinji, you lucky little twit!" Touji grabbed Shinji around the neck in a noogie, "How come you never said you got to see Kasumi sleeping?"

Shinji blushed and pried himself free."She hardly ever slept!" he snapped, "And why would I want to?!""Oh I can see why she never slept!" Kensuke cackled, "You sly fox!""Oh shut up!" Shinji replied.Touji and Kensuke nearly collapsed with laughter.Even Asuka snickered at that.

The door slid open once more and the four looked up.Misato walked tiredly into the room and blinked when she saw Touji and Kensuke."What are you guys doing here?" she asked in a sweet tone."Uh…" Touji and Kensuke slowly turned a dark shade of blue.

"Oh, they just have to do a project with me." Asuka said, "Nothing much really!"Misato smiled and immediately went to the large refrigerator."Oh, dang it!" she whined, "I'm low on Yebisu!Shin-chan, could you go and get some for me?""Yes." Shinji sighed.

When the door had shut, Misato turned towards the three remaining children."Asuka, are you making Touji and Kensuke help you with your weird little plan?" she asked.Touji and Kensuke sweatdropped, looking towards Asuka.She too sweatdropped and laughed weakly, trying to think something up.

"Thanks!" Shinji called over his shoulder.He opened the umbrella he had brought and looked out at the rain.It had been snowing a few days ago, and now it was really cold rain.He sighed softly and started down the sidewalk.But then something caught his eye and he stopped.Someone was sitting on a bench that was in the tree-filled park that Tokyo-3 was fortunate to have.They had brown hair too…

Kasumi watched the raindrops fall into the muddy puddles a few feet away as drops of water slid from her hair in front of her eyes.Suddenly, someone's foot broke one of the puddles up.Kasumi looked up and traced the foot back to its owner.

Shinji stared at Kasumi, marveling at how he had forgotten how crystal clear her eyes were.She stared back, and appeared a little confused that he was there."Did Misato order you to look for me?" she asked, looking down.

"No, I just had to get her…well, you know." Shinji replied, holding the bag filled with Yebisu up.He laughed slightly, but slowly stopped when Kasumi was silent."So, why didn't you come home?" he asked, "Asuka and Misato are worried.""What about you?" Kasumi asked.

"Well I was a little worried too." he said, "I mean, we don't have that many pilots."Kasumi grit her teeth as those words felt like a dagger."That and Pen-Pen nearly stuffed himself by eating too much dinner that was supposed to be yours."Twist the knife a bit deeper…

"So why did you come over here?" she asked, "I know you probably saw me from that store, but why'd you bother?""Well…" Shinji started, trying to find the right way to put it."Come here to destroy the damned Angel, right?" Kasumi said in a dead tone.

Shinji was shocked into silence."You know, I'm only half-Angel." Kasumi murmured, "So how do you feel about that?""I'm not sure." Shinji replied."You're never sure about a damn thing, Ikari!" Kasumi shouted.There was an uneasy quiet between the two pilots.

Suddenly, Shinji sat down next to Kasumi on the bench."Go away." Kasumi murmured."I'm sorry." Shinji said."For what?" Kasumi replied, "For my being part Angel?"Shinji's hand dropped the umbrella and turned Kasumi to face him."For being a heartless bastard, like my father." he muttered.Then he leaned over and pressed his lips against Kasumi's.Kasumi nearly jumped, but Shinji's arms wrapped around her and held her close.She finally closed her eyes and returned the kiss.

"GO SHINJI!"

Kasumi and Shinji's eyes shot open and they pulled away to find Kensuke, Touji, and Asuka hiding behind some trees.Shinji and Kasumi blushed furiously as they saw the blinking red light on Kensuke's camera."How long have you been here?" Shinji asked flatly."Long enough for the moment of truth!" Touji roared with laughter, "You sly fox you!"

Misato slowly sipped from one of her twenty remaining cans of Yebisu."They sure are taking a long time." she thought, "What the heck are they doing?"She looked up when the door opened and shoes were taken off.Shinji, Asuka, and Kasumi walked into the apartment, arms full of Yebisu.

"Kasumi!" Misato jumped."Um, hey?" the Sixth Child replied.Misato leapt up, knocking over her can of Yebisu, and walked quickly to Kasumi.The two stared at each other, and finally, Kasumi stepped backwards and looked away."I…" she started.But she sighed and closed her eyes."I'm sorry." she murmured, "I shouldn't have caused so much trouble.Sorry."

Suddenly, Misato slapped the cans of Yebisu from Kasumi's hands and Kasumi stepped backwards again."Shinji, did you tell them?" the girl wondered silently.She cringed and backed up against the wall, folding her hands to her chest and nearly shaking.

Misato reached out with one hand.Kasumi pressed herself against the wall and Asuka and Shinji gasped.Misato reached out…and placed her hand atop Kasumi's head.Kasumi looked up, but then Misato suddenly grabbed her in one of the strongest bear hugs Kasumi had ever felt."You dumb little kid!" Misato shook Kasumi furiously while the Sixth Child's feet where in the air, "Don't you dare ever go running off like that again!"

Kasumi merely turned blue as she was crushed.Her mouth and nose were blocked by Misato's shoulder, and she couldn't move.Soon, her hands were twitching and Asuka and Shinji had to pry Misato's arms away."Oops, sorry!" Misato apologized, letting Kasumi go.The Sixth Child collapsed to the floor, panting."But really, don't go running off like that again." Misato said, "You nearly turned my hair gray with worry!"

Kasumi merely letting out a wavering groan.


	9. Genesis 0:22: Fallen Angels/Children Of ...

Neon Genesis: Evangelion

Neon Genesis: Evangelion

Genesis: 0:22: Fallen Angels

[A/N: YEAH!KASUMI/SHINJI!Now, for the REAL fun!]

[Disclaimer: Don't own.]

"So, do you want this made public knowledge?" Kensuke waved his disc before Shinji's face, "I can make copies and sell them quick!"Suddenly, the disc was plucked from his hand and pulled away.Kensuke gaped at the person who had stolen his disc."Like heck you'll be making copies!" Kasumi growled, dropping the disc into her bag, "I thought we said to not be throwing that thing around!"

"Aw, but the scene is so cute!" Touji wrapped his arms around Shinji and Kasumi's shoulders, "It's pouring rain…a distraught girl finds her true love…and they kiss!"In unison, Kasumi and Shinji slammed their palms against Touji's temples and shouted, "Shut up!"

The group had stopped and was laughing when they heard the clopping of high heels against concrete.They looked in unison to find a very pretty girl walking towards them, wearing some of the most revealing clothing the group had every seen.The girl had blond hair and dark sunglasses, but wore red high heels, and a red one-piece that ended a fourth down her thigh.

"Hey, you kids seem to be heading towards school." she said, "Can you tell me—"She paused and looked towards Kasumi and Asuka.She flipped her sunglasses up onto her forehead and held them there, staring towards the two girls.

"My word, you are a catch!" she said with a sudden smile, "So tell me, does everyone go after you?""Well, I wouldn't say that—" Asuka flipped her hair and smiled.

"I wasn't talking to _you_ devil cow!" the girl said, "I was talking to the pretty purple-eyed one!"She smiled at Kasumi while Asuka's eyes widened in shock.The hell-haired pilot felt a sudden memory flow through her mind, and then shouted, "HEY!"Kasumi stared at the girl's eyes for a moment.They were blood, crimson red, exactly like Rei's.And exactly like…

"So, where is the school, pretty girl?" the girl questioned."Um, well, it's that way." Shinji pointed, "You can come with us, if you want."The girl looked straight at Shinji and grinned."Walk with pretty girl?" she said, "I'd do that any day!"She looked back towards Kasumi, but she was gone.

Kasumi ran as fast as she could towards the school.She wanted to get away from that girl as quick as she could.Something about her, something about her eyes just frightened her badly.She darted through the school doors and towards her classroom.

Shinji, Asuka, Touji, and Kensuke walked lazily into the classroom, and Shinji and Asuka walked to Kasumi."Hey, why'd you run away like that?" Asuka questioned, "That Marie Ann girl is actually pretty nice!Even if she called me a devil cow.""Sorry." Kasumi sighed, "I'd just like to stay away from her, if you don't mind.""Don't worry." Shinji patted her reassuringly on the shoulder, "She's fifteen!We won't be seeing her at all!"

As the day slipped on and into lunch, Kasumi and Shinji stayed together.Kasumi stared up at the shaking leaves of the tree above, watching the fragmented sun move between the fresh green leaves."So why did you really want to get away from that Marie Ann girl?" Shinji swallowed what he was chewing, "You can tell me."Kasumi sighed and looked down at the bento that Shinji had made for her, himself, and Asuka.Her hands tightened slowly and she shuddered.

"Hey, are you all right?" Shinji slowly slid his arm around her shoulder nervously, "What's the matter?""How long was I inside unit-14?" Kasumi asked softly."Two months, I think." Shinji replied, "Why?""Well, it's just that you looked taller." Kasumi murmured, "That and everything seemed to be changed around."

"Yeah, Misato said that this was just about the time that it was just the middle of spring." Shinji replied, "It's one of the best times of the year.Everything's coming back to life.""I have a bad feeling about her." Kasumi suddenly said, "I don't know why, but I have a really bad feeling about her."

"Aw, who?The devil cow?"

Two hands covered Kasumi's eyes as the person said those words.Kasumi let out a scream and leapt away from the bench, landing hard on the ground.She panted and looked back up towards the grassy hill that the bench was by to find that girl, that red-eyed girl.

"Now, c'mon pretty girl!" Marie Ann laughed, "You don't have to be so scared around me!I just want to be your friend!"Shinji chuckled good-naturedly, "You know, you don't make friends by scaring the living daylights out of them!"

"Who the hell asked you, wimp-boy?!" Marie Ann snapped.But by the time she looked back towards Kasumi, the Sixth Child was gone again."Damn, she's a quick one too!" Marie Ann growled.

Kasumi hid behind a nearby tree, praying that that Marie Ann girl would leave.After glancing around, the blonde girl shrugged in defeat and trotted off.Kasumi sighed and nearly started out from behind the tree.Suddenly, a hand tapped her on the shoulder.The brown-haired pilot screamed in shock.

"Geez, Kasumi, calm down would ya?" Asuka had her hand up and let it drop, "I just saw you hiding back here and wanted to talk to you.""About what?" Kasumi slowly caught her breath."Marie Ann was talking to me a little bit ago, and she said she wanted to come over." Asuka replied.

"Please tell me you said no." Kasumi squeaked."Sorry, but I already called Misato." Asuka held up her cell phone, "She's coming over."Kasumi squeaked sadly.

"So, you're the new girl." Misato said behind her can of Yebisu, "Asuka said that you're pretty nice."Kasumi kept nervously glancing sideways at the blond-haired girl, who was sitting next to her."Well, thank you very much!" Marie Ann smiled, "I just moved here to Japan a few days ago!"

"Huh?" Asuka asked."Oh, I'm American." Marie Ann replied, "My parents thought it would be best if I took part in a foreign exchange program, so they sent me here to Japan!""Cool!" Shinji smiled, "So how long are you staying here?""Oh maybe a year or two." Marie Ann replied.

"Damn it…" Kasumi cursed in her mind silently, "I have to put up with her for at least a year?!"She looked up towards the ceiling with an unnoticeable grimace."Not only that, but I think she's hitting on me!" she thought.

"So, you guys are all government agents?" Marie Ann asked."No, not like that!" Misato laughed, "Um…""We're just soldiers!" Asuka smiled, "Misato is the only agent, if you want to look at it that way.""Fourteen-year-old kids?" Marie Ann questioned, "This government uses fourteen-year-old kids as soldiers?That's just cold."

"Hey now, we don't mind." Shinji waved his hand, "Actually, Asuka likes—"Asuka and Misato nearly screeched and slapped their hands over Shinji's mouth."Uh, I like…the training!" Asuka said, "Yeah, that's it!The training!""And what about you, pretty girl?" Marie Ann nudged Kasumi in the side, "Do you like this, or do you want to quit?"

"Well, I really don't mind really." Kasumi murmured, trying not to look at the red-eyed fifteen-year-old."How could you not?" Marie Ann asked angrily, "Children should not be forced to do this!""You wouldn't happen to be part of C-O-G, would you?" Misato asked.

"Part of cog?" Asuka blinked, "How could she be part of a watch?""Asuka, C.O.G. is a protest-group that's protesting against NERV." Kasumi said, "They're saying that we pilots should be taken into their custody, and the Evangelions should be destroyed.""Come again?" Marie Ann asked."Well, since Kasumi's a blabbermouth, the children really aren't soldiers in the normal sense." Misato glared at Kasumi, "They're Eva pilots."

"Eva pilots!" Marie Ann shouted, leaning forwards, "You mean you have to pilot those freakish robots?!""I don't mind." Kasumi replied, "Actually, piloting unit-14 is better than living alone and staying alone.""But why would you want to?!" Marie Ann seemed frantic.

Misato stared at the two girls, and then her Yebisu ran dry."Shinji, can I have another?" she asked sweetly."Right!" Shinji leapt up and away from the line of fire Kasumi and Marie Ann had.

Shinji opened the fridge door and wheeled out the Yebisu container.It was absolutely empty."Uh, Misato, you're…out." he called."What?!" Misato shouted, "Damn it!Can you go and—"

"I'll go, Misato." Kasumi stood up, "I'd do that sooner than stay here and listen to someone question my choice."She walked to the door, slipped on her shoes, and left.

"Arigato!" Kasumi called with a sigh over her shoulder.She shifted the bag on her back with a twitching eyebrow.The owner of the liquor store said that Misato was his best customer, and he gave Kasumi a backpack so she could carry the Yebisu Misato needed easily.

The fourteen-year-old pilot walked down the sidewalk leisurely, frowning at that Marie Ann girl."How dare she question my choice?" she whispered angrily, "She has a family!I only have unit-14 to connect to!"

"_Now that's a cold thought._You've connected to me!"

Kasumi paused and stood up straight.Kaoru's voice…?"Kaoru?" she whispered, "Kaoru, are you…"

"_Speaking to you telepathically?_Yes." Kaoru's voice replied."God, I thought someone was messing with my head!" Kasumi laughed, "I didn't know that we could speak to each other!"Kaoru laughed.

Suddenly, Kasumi became aware of someone standing behind her.She turned slowly around to find a small group of people standing behind her.A tall, slender woman who had raven-black hair and identical eyes headed the group.

"What do _you_ want?" Kasumi growled."You are Shiro Kasumi, pilot of Evangelion unit-14, are you not?" the woman asked."And what if I am?" Kasumi snarled.The woman chuckled darkly and said, "That's what we thought."The sun glimmered over the horizon as it slowly sank.It was nearly vanished below the Tokyo-3 horizon.

"You know, even though the store is about a half-a-mile away, this shouldn't take Kasumi so long." Shinji murmured, "And I have to make dinner right now.""Hey, if you want, I can finish the dinner for you, and you can look for Kasumi." Asuka offered."Thanks a lot, Asuka." Shinji smiled, "I owe you one."

Kasumi was flung against the wall of the alleyway."Uh…" she growled, "Damn it!"She had pulled off the backpack just before entering the alley to 'speak' with the group, and was grateful.

"You little devil!" the woman laughed, "We are the Children Of God, and we will do his will!""His will?" Kasumi growled, holding her recently kicked stomach in pain, "What the heck are you talking about?"

"Angels are his messengers!" the woman shoved by the two men that had attacked Kasumi, "Angels are holy beings that should be held in supreme regard, not destroyed mercilessly as you have been doing!""To hell with those things!" Kasumi shouted.The woman's hand shot out and stabbed viciously into Kasumi's side.

Horrible searing pain ripped through Kasumi and she let out a scream.She doubled in pain and drew in a shaking breath between her teeth."I know all pressure points on anybody's body." the woman laughed, "I just poked your left kidney.I can cause immense pain, without killing you."

"If you don't plan to kill me, what do you intend to do with me?" Kasumi hissed.The woman's fingers shot out again and stabbed Kasumi in the middle of the chest.Kasumi's mouth opened in a scream, but she could not make a sound.She slid to her knees and the woman's foot slammed into the side of her head.

The blow sent Kasumi reeling and she fell to the ground.Kasumi twitched and she pressed her hand to the ground to raise herself."Goddamn it…" she growled.Her eyes flared red.

"Kasumi?" Shinji called, "Hey, Kasumi!"He looked carefully and slowly from each side of the road, but still didn't see the Sixth Child.

Kasumi slowly let her back press against the wall and chuckled softly."What's so funny?" the woman asked."You think that I would be destroyed by such pitiful creatures as you humans?" Kasumi said.Her voice was dark, and a second, even darker voice echoed her words.

"What?!" the woman roared.Kasumi chuckled again and started to bring herself to her feet, pressing her hand to the wall to support herself.She stumbled once, but still forced herself to her feet."You pitiful humans." Kasumi murmured, "If you wish to protect the Angels, why do you attack me?"

"Because you are a pilot that destroys them!" the woman shouted.Kasumi looked up slowly.Her eyes were crimson blood red, and the group members stood back with a gasp.

"A pilot?" Kasumi questioned, "What in the hell are you talking about?I am an Angel!""SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!" the woman shouted, drawing out a handgun.

Kasumi jolted and stared at the handgun."Human flesh." a distant part her mind said, "You are made of human flesh, and so you have its weaknesses.Concentrate!Use it!Use the holy barrier of your soul!""Barrier of my soul?" Kasumi's conscious mind wondered."You have used it before!" the cold-hearted voice laughed, "Your life, your physical being is in mortal danger!Realize this and take control!"

The world seemed to slow for Kasumi as the handgun was readied with a click.Kasumi's conscious mind reacted and made her draw back, but then the second mind, her Angel blood showed Kasumi a different path, and she took a step down it.

The head woman fired the gun.Kasumi let out an echoing roar as a nonexistent gust of wind blew her clothes and hair back.The bullet slammed into a brightly glowing wall."AN AT FIELD!" the woman screamed.

"AT Field!" Maya shouted.Ritsuko dropped her mug of coffee and immediately looked over Maya's shoulder."It's one of the strongest Fields we've ever experienced!" Makoto cried, "It's being spread from section S-1009 and folding out from there!""Oh my God!" Shigeru roared, "It's breaking through the armor plating!"

The AT Field dove down through the ground and folded out in a straight line in an incredibly fast pace.Shinji looked up and fell backwards just in time.The concrete was ripped up as the AT Field expanded.

"DIE!" Kasumi screamed.The AT Field moved forwards, ripping through everything it was already cutting through.The group from C.O.G. screamed and tried to run.The head woman just stood still, staring at the girl she had tried to kill.Kasumi stared back coldly.And then, the AT Field forced the woman to the building, and then…

Shinji ran as fast as he could away from the moving AT Field, and froze when he heard a scream of fear, not pain.He looked towards the origin of the AT Field, and gasped as he saw a building collapse upon itself.

Kasumi's eyes widened and everything slowed down again."I made…a mistake…" her second mind whispered in terror."Yes." Kasumi smiled in her own mind, "You lost all control of your power and abilities to me.I have control."

Shinji watched in horror as the building collapsed.Suddenly, a whisper came to his ears that was hardly heard, "_…help, Shinji…_"It was Kasumi's voice.

Shinji took a step towards the collapsed building, and then began to run to the building.He came to it in a matter of moments, and then tried to pry up a piece of concrete.Using every ounce of strength, he lifted the heavy piece of concrete and flipped it over.

Kasumi lay beneath the stone, her face tired and streaked with dirt.Her eyes were closed, and she didn't look to be breathing."Kasumi!" Shinji whispered, "Oh God, Kasumi!"He shook her by the shoulders roughly, but Kasumi didn't move.Tears welled in his blue-black eyes, and he bent double and sobbed.

Kasumi opened her eyes and blinked once.She raised herself up on her hands and looked around.She rubbed her head slowly and looked around."Looks like I made one hell of a mess." she chuckled.Shinji looked up with a gasp."Kasumi!" he wrapped his arms tightly around Kasumi and sobbed against her shoulder, "God, I thought you were dead!"

"No, just pinned under some rubble." Kasumi laughed, putting her arms around Shinji.She stared out at the rubble coldly, hardly aware of the sobbing Third Child."Shinji, you saw the AT Field from just a few minutes ago, right?" she whispered.Shinji paused in his crying for a moment and looked up at Kasumi."Yeah, why?" he sniffed.Kasumi's eyes narrowed, "It was mine."

"Kasumi, I don't care." Shinji rubbed the remaining tears from his eyes and smiled, "I just care that you're safe."Kasumi turned to face Shinji, twisting her torso in an almost painful way."By the way, Misato decided that you shouldn't be sleeping on the couch anymore." Shinji smiled even more, "She had the idea that you should sleep in my room, with me.Her theory is that you should maybe have a little human contact with you when you sleep.It gets her to sleep easier."

Kasumi blinked, and then laughed at the statement.The two pilots laughed for a while, and then Shinji stood up.He held out his hand and helped Kasumi out from under the rest of the rubble.Kasumi brushed off her clothes, and then noticed something."The bag!" she pointed a finger, "The Yebisu-bag is still OK!"Shinji looked at her strangely and said, "I'm not gonna ask."

"Damn!" a shadowy figure screeched, "We almost had her!We almost had that beautiful fallen Angel of mine!But no, she had to think of big brother and lover-wussy boy!Shit!"The figure kicked a pebble and the tiny rock sliced a tree in half.The figure took a deep breath, and then straightened their long hair and strange robes.They smiled evilly.

"Well, tomorrow's just another day."


	10. Genesis 0:23: Hatred/...But She Said, "I...

Neon Genesis: Evangelion

Neon Genesis: Evangelion

Genesis: 0:23: Hatred

[A/N: Anyone know who was talking the last paragraph?]

[Disclaimer: Don't own.]

"So, how's the idea of sleeping in Shinji's room working out?" Asuka grinned evilly.Kasumi shook her head and laughed."Was it really Misato's idea, or did you bring it up while she was drinking?" the Sixth Child asked."Uh, the second one?" Asuka's grin lowered.Kasumi just shook her head again.

"You're kidding." Shinji blinked, "All of us?This Sunday?"Misato nodded."Unbelievable." Shinji shook his head."I've already told Asuka." Misato continued, "But um, about Kasumi…"Shinji looked at Misato with a confused glance."I'm not all that sure she knows what a birthday party is." Misato said in a soft tone.

Asuka and Kasumi were rounding the final corner to school, when a car screeched to a halt a few feet ahead of them.Shinji stumbled out, and the car zoomed off."Sorry—so—late!" he panted, "Misato—talking!""Then why are you breathing so hard?" Kasumi asked."You haven't been in a car with Misato Katsuragi much, have you?" Asuka sweatdropped.

The three pilots began to walk through the school gates after Shinji had caught his breath.But someone was rounding the same corner Kasumi was walking perpendicular to, and the person and Kasumi slammed into each other.

"Kuso…" Kasumi growled angrily."Hey, pretty girl!" the person said quite enthusiastically."Get away from me, Marie Ann." Kasumi said flatly, "I didn't get to bed until late last night, so I'm not in the mood for your weird antics."With that, the Sixth Child walked away.

"You two!" Marie Ann turned on the other pilots with the viciousness of a bear, "What in the hell were you doing last night, keeping pretty girl awake?!"Asuka and Shinji shrank, both stuttering in fear."WELL?!" Marie Ann towered over them."Gottagonowbye!" the two pilots screamed together.They ran as if their lives depended on it.

Kasumi waited by the classroom door until she saw Shinji and Asuka charging up the hall.She stepped back one foot, just enough to let the other pilots by.

"Good God!" Asuka panted."Sheesh, you were right!" Shinji squeaked, "That girl is creepy!"Kasumi just smiled and shrugged, walking to her seat."So what did Misato say?" Asuka asked, "What's the plan for our birthdays?"Shinji smiled and started to whisper the exact plan for Sunday to his fellow pilot.

Kasumi stared out the window, drifting close, and finally off into sleep.It was a comforting, soothing sleep that led to no dreams, but a blissful white that calmed the strange feeling of uneasiness.But then the sudden throbbing of a strange sense shattered the light and plunged her to darkness.As she felt the sense in her sleep, Kasumi's hand unconsciously pressed her fingers against her chest, where her small necklace lay.

The throbbing grew stronger, and soon it became painful to feel it.Suddenly, it shocked her awake.She was silent in waking, and did not bother the class.But still, the lingering sense of danger and fear easily made her heart pound.

As the rest of the week dragged on until the morning of Sunday, Kasumi kept reawaking from an unknown fear of something she did not say.Shinji half-jolted awake when the watch beneath his pillow beeped.He pressed the button to make it silent, and he rolled over.Kasumi was still asleep, and he smiled.

"Ah, at least her weird nightmares weren't there last night." he sighed, sliding out of his bed.He carefully snuck over to Kasumi, knelt down, and shook her shoulder gently."Um, do you want to go out somewhere today?" he asked.Kasumi looked at Shinji with a careful glance, and then smiled and nodded.

"You know what, this is probably our first official date!" Shinji chuckled.Kasumi laughed as well.The two looked down at the sprawling landscape of Tokyo-3 from a tall hill."Know what's funny?" Kasumi asked, "I liked you before I met you.""How's that?" Shinji returned."I knew that I was going to be transferred to the Tokyo-3 NERV headquarters, so I decided to read up on the Eva pilots here." Kasumi replied, "After I saw you, I just read more about you than Asuka or Rei."

"I admired you when we first met." Shinji admitted, "I had never seen anyone stand up to Asuka before, so I was impressed.You still impress me."He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and squeezed her.

"C'mon, let's get going back." he pointed his thumb back towards home.The two walked off from the spectacular view, and back towards the apartment complex.

"By the way, do you know what day it is?" the Third Child asked."Uh, Sunday?" Kasumi blinked at Shinji."Not exactly." Shinji grinned, "Well, it is Sunday, but…"He opened the door and shoved Kasumi in before him.

"SURPRISE!" a loud shout from many people nearly knocked Kasumi over.The lights flicked on, and the same people shouted, "Happy Birthday, Eva pilots!"Kasumi blinked twice at the sight of Hikari, Kensuke, and Touji sitting around a table that had been set up, and then grabbed Shinji's elbow."Excuse us for a second." she said quickly, before dragging the Third Child off into another room.

"Shinji, might I ask what's going on?" she immediately whispered."It's a birthday party, silly!" Shinji laughed slightly, "You know what a birthday party is, right?""Yes, but why did they say 'Eva pilots?" Kasumi asked, "Is it Rei's birthday too?"Shinji blinked in shock.

"Don't tell me that you've never had a birthday party for yourself." he said in a soft tone.Kasumi put a finger to her lip in thought."Let me think…" she said sarcastically, "No.""Well, this is a party for you, me, and Asuka." Shinji grinned, hooking his arms around her shoulders, "So, let's get celebrating!"Before Kasumi could say anything else, Shinji led her out into the party.

"Go Ikari!" Touji and Kensuke shouted as Shinji and Kasumi emerged from the room, Shinji's arm still around Kasumi's shoulder."Shut up!" Hikari and Asuka shouted in response.

"OK, OK." Misato waved her hand, "Let's not ruin the party!""Yeah, since its your first." Shinji whispered into Kasumi's ear.She blushed lightly, and Touji and Kensuke roared with laughter.

"He's whispering sweet nothings into his lover's ear!" Touji snorted, "I knew it!"Asuka and Hikari were about to shout an angry retort, but Kasumi and Shinji merely laughed at it."Yeah, I was suggesting what we do tonight!" Shinji chuckled, "Wasn't I, Kasumi dearest?"Kasumi nearly doubled over with laughter while everyone else laughed as well.

The party lasted into the evening until Shinji and Kasumi had to tell Hikari, Touji, and Kensuke to go home.Misato and Asuka had passed out/fallen asleep by then.

"So, how was your first birthday party?" Shinji smiled as he and Kasumi picked up trash."More or less one of the best times in my life." Kasumi replied, "I never thought that someone could get drunk from a large mixture of sodas.""Yep, I'll have to ask Kensuke to make a copy of that tape so we can blackmail Asuka."

Kasumi snickered lightly, but continued to work.Shinji blushed lightly as he looked over his shoulder at Kasumi.She tossed items into the trash bag without wavering, or flinching at sticky, crushed soda cans."Um…Kasumi?" he asked nervously."Yes?" she replied, heading off to leave to dump the trash.

"Would you like to sleep with me tonight?" Shinji asked as quickly as he could.He watched to see what Kasumi would do.She froze, and dropped the trash bag.Shinji tensed; would she round on him and call him a pervert like Asuka would?Suddenly, he noticed her hands shaking."Oh god, here comes the storm…" the Third Child thought, ready to bolt.

"Uh, it's not what you're thinking!" he tried to calm her down, "I just meant would you like to sleep in my bed with me!"Kasumi sniffed—

Wait a minute.Sniffed?

Kasumi turned around and smiled at Shinji.Her eyes were shimmering with tears and the fallen tears glistened on her face.Shinji, his sanity eaten away by his nerves, panicked."Sorry!" he immediately whined.Kasumi started towards him, and the great pilot of unit-01 shrieked.He continued to repeat the word 'sorry' over and over.

Suddenly, his protests were cut off as Kasumi kissed him.His sanity returned and his nerves calmed down."Kasumi…" he started.Kasumi stopped him by putting a finger over his lips and grinned in a seductive manner."I think that you didn't really just want me to sleep in your bed." she smirked, "What do you think?"

Shinji replied by getting the Niagara Falls of all nosebleeds.

"Shinji?" Kasumi whispered.Shinji snapped out of the stupor he had been in, and looked at his fellow pilot, and now, lover."Yeah?" he replied."Love you." she murmured tiredly, snuggling closer to him."Love you too." he wrapped his arms around her carefully, and smiled slightly when she drifted off into sleep a few seconds later.

"I'll set my alarm a bit earlier than usual." he thought over, pulling out the watch from under his pillow, "We both should take a shower before school tomorrow."He set the time, yawned, and then fell into sleep.

Asuka happened to wake up a short time after Kasumi and Shinji had fallen asleep."Damn it…" she whispered, rubbing her head, "That's it, I'm never mixing beer into a suicide drink again.Why the hell did Misato let me anyway?"She groaned slightly and sat up."Well, better go thank Wonderboy and Kasumi for dragging me to my bed." she rubbed her head again and left her room.

"Hey—" Asuka slid open the door to Shinji and Kasumi's room, but froze.Her nose bled slightly, but she composed herself and wiped away the spot of red."Mien Gott!" she whispered to herself, "That's one hell of a birthday present, Shinji!"

The pilot of unit-02 jumped slightly when Kasumi stirred.Asuka stood anchored to the spot, even though Kasumi would see her—

"Asuka!" Kasumi squeaked.Correction; she DID see her.Kasumi immediately grabbed the sheet and hid slightly, the red of her blush visible in the darkness.Asuka smiled slightly, and whispered, "Get dressed, and meet me in the kitchen, all right?"Kasumi's blush deepened in response, and Asuka slid the door shut.

Asuka coughed into her fist and grinned evilly at Kasumi."So, Shinji's real birthday present to you was…that?" she asked.Kasumi didn't respond."Well, you don't have to worry about a thing." Asuka smiled, "That was the end result I really wanted my plan to have!""Yeah, great for you." Kasumi said softly, "You aren't going to tell Misato, are you?"

"Hell no!" Asuka replied with a wave of her hand, "Why would I do a stupid thing like that?""You aren't going to tell…_anyone_, are you?" Kasumi pressed further."No." Asuka replied again, "Touji and Kensuke would hold it over you two forever, and Misato would eventually find out from them.Hikari would tell you off."

"By the way, you two did use something, right?" Asuka suddenly asked.Kasumi nodded slowly, her blush deepening again."What?" Asuka looked shocked, "Was Shinji planning this or something?""Um…" Kasumi stuttered, "We…accidentally found something in Misato's jacket pocket."

Asuka had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing."Look, I'm happy for you two." she said, "I wouldn't tell anyone.""Thanks, Asuka." Kasumi said softly, "Shinji and I really owe you one.""Nah, I was paying you back for the Angels, and for dragging me to my room." Asuka smirked.

Kasumi smiled and nodded, and started to get up."Wait." Asuka said quickly, "One last thing."Kasumi sat down again and waited for Asuka's question."How come you woke up?" the pilot of unit-02 asked, "You and Shinji look pretty worn out."

"Nightmares." Kasumi answered simply, "Nightmares that are like premonitions.""Are you a closet psychic or something?" Asuka asked teasingly, "When the heck did you start staring into a crystal ball?"Kasumi tensed.She looked at Asuka carefully.

Could she tell her?Or would she run to Misato screaming in terror?Taking a deep breath, Kasumi said, "Asuka, I have a secret that you absolutely need to keep quiet about.I've only told Shinji about it, and I don't want you running off to Misato or Ritsuko screaming with terror."

"What?" Asuka replied in a whisper, "I swear on unit-02 that I'll keep my mouth shut."

"I'm part Angel." Kasumi said quickly.

Asuka's jaw dropped.Kasumi tensed, ready to run."Mien Gott in Himmel…" Asuka whispered, "Really?""Remember the incident a few days ago with the building collapsing?" Kasumi explained, "That was my AT Field up, since some jerks from C.O.G. were attacking me."

"You can raise your own AT Field?" Asuka asked.Before Kasumi could even nod, Asuka whispered, "That is so cool!"Kasumi sweatdropped and stared at Asuka.

"I won't tell." Asuka patted Kasumi's hand, "I don't want one of my coolest friends to have to be destroyed.Even worse if they said I had to do it."Kasumi smiled back at Asuka, and the two finally went back to bed.

A dark figure watched with a grin as Kasumi slipped off into peaceful sleep."Ah, tomorrow…" they thought slowly, "Tomorrow, if you do not return to us, you will return to hatred, my dearest Kasumi!"They grinned darkly in the night.

It was a bright and sunny morning the next day.

"Why are you so chipper?" Shinji questioned.Asuka was indeed in one of her better moods, and was even acting civilized to Rei.Asuka just grinned over her shoulder, and Shinji grew more confused when Kasumi grinned back.

Then, without warning, Kasumi and Rei froze at the same moment.Shinji and Asuka continued to walk until Shinji was jerked to a stop when Kasumi didn't let her hand move.

"Hey, what's wrong you two?" he asked, "We're going to be late if we don't hurry up!"

"Something…" Rei looked around slowly, "Something here is amiss.""There's some weird charge in the air." Kasumi agreed, "Like a large electrical source just went haywire or something."

Shinji glanced around as well, trying to see what might be wrong, but froze when he looked above the girls.He saw the strangest, but most terrifying thing he ever had.

What appeared to be Marie Ann was hovering above the girls, reaching out towards Kasumi.She looked to be wearing the traditional wear of a miko, or shrine-tender (yeah, I know I sound like an idiot!Just leave me alone with the 'oh, you're trying to be clever with the Japanese' bit, and read the fic!).Marie Ann suddenly paused, and turned towards Shinji.

She grinned, and her blood red eyes flashed evilly.Shinji drew in a breath at her eyes, remembering his encounter with the Seventeenth Angel…

Shinji let out a bloodcurdling scream and clutched at his temples.The girls whirled around to look at him, but someone laughed from out of nowhere.

"Ah, damn it, wussy-boy!" the voice laughed, "I wanted this to be a surprise!Ah well, just get the hell in here!"Each pilot felt a strong electrical charge rip through their body, and their forms phased out of existence.

Touji and Kensuke were sitting close to each other, staring down into Touji's lap, where both of their hands happened to be residing."Oh yes, yes, yes!" Touji breathed happily, nearly silently, "Faster, faster!"Suddenly, Touji froze, and a look of total joy came over his face.

"All right!" Kensuke whispered, "We won against America!""Yeah, what a baseball game, huh?" Touji grinned, "Good thing we souped up this old hand-held TV!"(A lemon scene in a PG-13 fic?What were you thinking?You happy hentais!)They eagerly listened into the post-game ramble, which was just heard over the teacher's rambling.

Suddenly, the screen of the TV cut off into harsh static, and then, just as suddenly, another picture appeared.

"HOLY SHIT!" Touji and Kensuke screamed in unison, leaping out of their seats.The rest of the class looked at them and murmurs broke out.The two fell back to staring intently at the mini-TV, and the rest of the class gathered around them."What?" was the murmur that broke out most often, and also, "Turn it up, Aida!"

Shinji opened his eyes and was greeted instantly by the person that looked like Marie Ann."So, what possessed you to think that it was all right to be ally to one of ours?" she questioned with a scowl.

"What the hell does that mean?" Touji whispered."'One of ours'?" Kensuke straightened his glasses and looked at the screen, "What the hell has Marie Ann been smoking?"

"What are you talking about?" Shinji questioned, looking around.Asuka and Rei were awake, and glaring darkly at Marie Ann.Kasumi was shaking with barely contained rage.

"What in the hell are you insinuating?" Kasumi snarled, "I should have realized it when we first met!Why couldn't I read my feelings better?""Now, now." Marie Ann smiled at her, "Don't be so hard on yourself, my dear!"

"Did she just hit on Kasumi?" Touji whispered.

"Stop calling me your 'pretty girl' or 'dear'!" Kasumi shouted, "Let us out of this freakish dimension and let us to our Evas so we can destroy you!"The other pilots looked at her with a soft gasp."Kasumi, she's a human!" Asuka protested, "We can't do that!"

"The hell she is!" Kasumi waved her hand in anger, "She's our enemy, and we've got to destroy her now before she causes Third Impact!"

The students began to murmur wildly at the mention of Third Impact.

"Kasumi, humans can't do that!" Shinji replied, "Only the Angels can!""You dolt!" Kasumi snapped, "That's what I've been saying!Marie Ann's an Angel!"

The classroom gasped collectively.

"Ah, now most of the world knows, my dear Kasumi." Marie Ann grinned, "I'm broadcasting this little meeting to every single television or entertainment device on the planet!""How?" Rei wondered.Marie Ann shrugged, "Just a trick I picked up."

"Now what do you mean by 'one of ours'?" Shinji asked.Marie Ann was about to answer, but Kasumi ran forwards and threw a hard punch.Marie Ann vanished before the punch landed, and appeared a few feet away."Shinji, think about what she is, and what you figured out a while back!" Kasumi replied, "Don't say it!"

"Ha!" Marie Ann laughed, "This is exactly what I was saying before!Either you return to our ranks and stand by my side, or you return to your precious friends, only to be scorned and hated!""Why in the world would I work for the Angels?" Kasumi growled, "They're trying to destroy my world and everything I care about!"

"Then you've made your choice!" Marie Ann looked angry, "Fine!Do not return to the other half of your blood!"

"What?" Touji and Kensuke wondered in unison.

"Do not return, my half-blood Angel!" Marie Ann shouted out.

The class fell silent.The only sound that remained in the room was the low buzzing of the TV.

Across the planet, all those who knew of the Evangelions and their pilots were at a loss.One who was supposed to be protecting them against the Angels was part Angel themselves?

"Yes, I can remember it all quite clearly." Marie Ann sighed with a grin, "When you and your brother were created at the SEELE laboratory, the scientists were in a state of panic when your blood came up only half-Angel.They wanted for both of you to be Angels, because they thought the Angels and Evangelion units would synchronize easier.Ah, how right they were."

"Stop it!" Kasumi snapped, "Don't say all that!""Why not?" Marie Ann grinned, "It's all true!""I don't care if it's true!" Kasumi's hands were shaking, "Stop saying it!"

Suddenly, something pounded against the inside of her skull and she lurched forwards.Kasumi slowly clutched at her temples and bent double.Marie Ann arched an eyebrow in confusion.

The other Eva pilots stood frozen.They had no clue as what to do next.Suddenly, Kasumi's shaking hands became calm, as did she.Slowly, she straightened up and raised her hands up, her eyes closed.

At the NERV HQ, the people in the command center were in shock.Commander Ikari was merely smirking as Misato and Ritsuko stared at the main screen."Ritsuko, did you know about this?" Misato whispered.Ritsuko continued to stare in shock, her mouth slightly open.

Kasumi's necklace suddenly began to glow with a crimson gleam, and she smiled slightly.

Inside unit-14, the core that resided there began to glow with the same crimson shine as Kasumi's necklace, and the entire Eva began to glow white.Of course, no one at NERV really noticed, since the shock of their pilot being part Angel was still sinking in.

In a flash, the Evangelion had stopped glowing, perfectly normal.But the screens showing the strange little thing between the Eva pilots and Marie Ann broke into static, and the world was quiet.

The Eva pilots and Marie Ann reappeared back in the normal world.But for some strange reason, a very, very small version of unit-14 was standing where Kasumi should have been.

"What the hell?" Marie Ann glared at the unit-14 mini."Oh, this?" the Eva suddenly spoke, flicking the armor on one of the arms, "It's just a special version of unit-14's armor I made especially for myself.""Kasumi?" Shinji asked softly."Yes?" the armored pilot asked.Marie Ann snarled angrily and waved her hand downwards, as if chopping an invisible piece of wood.

Kasumi turned back towards Marie Ann, but a shockwave hit her and she was thrown against a building.A large, body-shaped indent appeared behind Kasumi, but she leapt from the building, drawing a Progressive Sword.Marie Ann barely leapt away in time and landed many meters back.

"Christ, how the hell did she get so fast?" Marie Ann hissed to herself, "And so strong for that matter?"She gasped in shock and lent backwards just in time.The Progressive Sword cut through the air just where Marie Ann's neck had been.

"I'm so sorry, but you aren't allowed to exist." Kasumi grinned inside the armor, "Consider this your…disconnection from reality."In a flash, she had stabbed through Marie Ann. The pure Angel tried to gulp in air, raising her hand towards the sword in her chest.

"Well, at least I die…" Marie Ann said through a mouthful of blood, "Knowing that you…will be hated by both parts of your blood."With those words, Marie Ann slumped backwards and slid from the Progressive Sword.Her body lay on the ground for a moment, and then slowly faded from sight.

"Kasumi?" Shinji and the other pilots came jogging up, "Are you OK?"Kasumi flipped the Progressive Sword in her hand and sheathed it on her shoulder."Yeah, I'm fine." she sighed."Can you get out of that armor?" Asuka wondered.

Kasumi's hands grabbed the back of her head and pressed a small button.The head snapped open and Kasumi took off the helmet-like item.She didn't turned around, but the armor flickered with white light, and then vanished.Kasumi's hands clasped around air and she sighed again.

Tears slid down from her eyes, her red and purple eyes, but she said, "I'm fine."


End file.
